Atravessando as 12 casas do zodíaco
by MESTRE
Summary: Muito engraçado. Qualquer pessoa pode atravessar as 12 casas do zodíaco, veja essas aventuras de várias pessoas e veja como é fácil. Claro que não vai faltar humor.
1. As aventuras de João no Santuário

**As aventuras de João no Santuário de Atena**

João decide passar pelas 12 casas do Santuário. João é um homem normal qualquer como os outros. Ele começa a subir as escadas do Santuário.

Na casa de Áries, Mú estava muito ocupado consertando armaduras, Mu não tinha tempo de impedir a passagem dele, mas nem se preocupou, pois havia mais cavaleiros para impedir o João.

Na casa de Touro, João disse que ele é brasileiro a Aldebaran, então Aldebaran permitiu a passagem dele, pois ele é brasileiro e a visita de um brasileiro é rara.

Na casa de Gêmeos, Saga estava com sua personalidade boa e levou João até o outro lado.

Na casa de Câncer, o Máscara da Morte não estava presente, talvez ele saiu para matar alguém.

Na casa de Leão, João não tinha outra alternativa a não ser lutar contra Aioria, ele soltou um peido com os gases acumulados na barriga e desmaiou o Aioria.

Na casa de Virgem, Shaka está meditando, João reza para Deus distrair Shaka, que é o mais próximo de Deus, então ele passa silenciosamente e sai. Shaka meditou demais e nem imaginou que João passou.

Na casa de Libra, ele teve a maior facilidade, Dohko, o mestre ancião, nunca sai dos 5 picos antigos de Rozan, na China.

Na casa de Escorpião, ele disse a Miro que ele é do signo de Escorpião e Miro permitiu a passagem.

Na casa de Sagitário, Aiolos estava fazendo reforma na casa e não tinha tempo para brigar, apesar dele ser capaz de matá-lo com um simples golpe, sem danificar a casa.

Na casa de Capricórnio, ele não achou Shura, só na saída ele o encontrou, Shura disse que não vai sujar a casa de Capricórnio com o sangue nojento de um verme, então João corre para dentro da casa de Capricórnio e fica parado esperando Shura desistir. Shura o segue dizendo "Você não ficará aqui para sempre, quando sair morrerá". Passam horas e os dois dormem, mas João acorda antes e sai rápido sem Shura perceber.

Na casa de Aquário, Kamus não quis lutar, porque sua armadura está sendo concertada lá em Áries.

Na casa de Peixes, João prova que ele é mais bonito do que o Afrodite, e Afrodite fica lamentando no chão quando ele se levanta encontra nenhum rastro do João.

Na sala do Mestre, a falta de educação do João é tanta que ele entra dando porrada e desmaiando Shion, Shion tinha dado sua armdura a Mú.

Enquanto isso, Aioria acorda com raiva dos cavaleiros das casas anteriores e desce para brigar com eles, Máscara da Morte está ausente. Sabendo que apanharia de Saga, Aioria passa pela casa de Gêmeos sem falar com ele. Na casa de touro ele xinga Aldebaran e quebra seu outro chifre. Continuando a descer, ele chega em Áries, Mú o convida para tomar chá com biscoitos em Jamiel, ele fica feliz e esquece a raiva.

No templo de Athena, Saori recebe João, só falta passar por ela, não sabendo o que fazer, ele se encanta por Athena, pois ele fica sem jeito e é tímido perto de mulheres e não resiste a elas e resolve beijá-la na boca.

Pulando a continuação, Shion e os 12 cavaleiros de ouro encontram João e Saori.

Descendo as 12 casas

Após Saori e João serem encontrados, Saori usa uma magia para assumir a forma da deusa Ártemis para todos pensarem que ela na verdade é Ártemis e não Athena e depois desaparece como tivesse teleportado. Vindo da sala do mestre Saori aparece com roupa vestida perguntando o que aconteceu. Todos acreditaram que quem estava com João é Ártemis e que Athena estava chegando nessa hora. Os dourados falam de João e quando olham não o encontram mais e dizem que havia um cara com Ártemis que estava assumindo a forma de Atena. Os dourados voltam ao seus devidos lugares e João havia se escondido atrás do trono da sala do mestre. Agora ele deverá descer as 12 casas do zodíaco. Antes de subir ele tinha 12 horas para subir, porque após esse tempo o navio que volta ao Brasil parte e ele sem dinheiro fica preso na Grécia, já se passaram 6. A última chama que se extinguiu no relógio de fogo foi a de Virgem, foi a virgindade de uma deusa que se extinguiu.

Sala do mestre

João está atrás do trono e Shion senta nele, pensando estar sozinho Shion peida e João sente o cheiro rapidamente, não agüentando mais João silenciosamente vomita atrás do trono e o vômito se infiltra no pano do trono até chegar no traseiro de Shion. Shion sente seu traseiro molhado e diz: "Acho que caguei nas calças, é melhor ir ao banheiro se não vão pensar que eu estou velho precisando de fralda geniatra". Shion se levanta e vai ao banheiro cagar e trocar a cueca e a roupa. João aproveita e corre para a casa de peixes, chegando nas escadarias ele tropeça e cai no chão e desce as escadas rolando.

Casa de Peixes

João entra rolando na casa de peixes, quando ele se levanta ele vê Afrodite recebendo tratamento do seu cabeleireiro e uma manicure mexendo na sua unha. Afrodite diz: Afrodite: Como você conseguiu chegar até o templo de Atena? Eu não posso deixar você para o próximo cavaleiro, então não te subestimando eu chamei meu aluno Misty para te dar uma surra, eu estou muito ocupado.

Misty aparece.

Misty: João, eu te dou duas opções: ou você se suicida ou eu acabo com você.

João: Eu prefiro me suicidar.

Misty: Bom, então se suicide.

João: Sabia que suicidando eu posso escolher como será minha morte?

Misty: Que novidade! Como você quer morrer?

João: Eu quero ser atropelado por um caminhão.

Misty: Está bem eu te deixarei passar, se você conseguir chegar lá em baixo, você pode ir a Athenas para ser atropelado, te esperarei lá em baixo para caso de você quebrar sua promessa.

João segue para a casa de Aquário, mas desmaia com as rosas diabólicas reais que Afrodite colocou no caminho, ele estava correndo e após cair ele rola até a casa de Aquário.

Casa de Aquário

Camus escuta a queda de João e vai ver o que é. Ele encontra João delirando no chão.

Camus: Atchi! Hoje eu estou resfriado.

Camus: Levanta do chão seja, homem. Você fez aquilo com Ártemis.

João se levanta.

João: Você ainda está sem armadura.

Camus: Atchi! Eu tomei uma pedalada do Afrodite, por ter deixado você passar antes, ele me disse que você é tão fraco que não preciso de armadura para te eliminar.

João: Por que você quer me matar?

Camus: "Atchi! Idiota! Depois do que você fez aqui no Santuário, você merece permanecer com vida?

João: Mereço.

Camus: "Hahaha! Não me faça rir. Eu desconfio que aquela não é Ártemis e sim Atena e acho que você veio aqui para estuprá-la.

João: Não é verdade.

Camus: Eu sabia que você estava ainda no Santuário, e deixei tudo fechado para que você seja encontrado. Vejo que você não morreu na casa de Peixes, então eu farei o favor de te mandar para o inferno. Atchi!.

Camus: Execução Aurora!

Após João ser atingido pelo ataque, Camus faz um esquife de gelo com o corpo do João.

Camus resolve mandar o bloco de gelo de João para as águas profundas do pólo norte ele ao pegar o bloco espirra e faz o bloco cair pelas escadas. O bloco de gelo desliza nas escadas da casa aquário até a casa de Capricórnio.

Casa de Capricórnio

Shura vê o bloco de gelo vindo em sua direção e corta com a Excalibur para se proteger e quebra o bloco com João dentro. Shura vê que os fragmentos do bloco de gelo quebraram a estátua de Atena dando a Excalibur ao dourado de capricórnio e fica irritado fazendo ele correr até a casa de Aquário para bater em Camus.

João fica congelado no chão da casa de Capricórnio e depois Misty aparece.

Misty: João você não pode morrer aqui, você deve continuar a descer para se suicidar no caminhão.

Misty deita no chão com João e aquece João com o seu cosmo, como o Shun fez com o Hyoga. João acorda, carrega Misty e o leva até a casa de Sagitário. O fogo de libra se extingue.

Casa de Sagitário

Aiolos recebe João e coloca Misty numa cama para ele se recuperar.

Aiolos: Muito bem João, você mostrou ser corajoso em vir ao Santuário desafiar os dourados e mostrou ser nobre trazendo Misty para cá sabendo que ele pode te matar a qualquer hora. Portanto, João, deixarei você passar se você passar por um desafio.

João: O que devo fazer?

Aiolos: Você deve trazer alguns fios fortes do cabelo do Afrodite, está com medo?

João: Não, mas eu vou ter que voltar lá na casa de peixes para pegar o cabelo? Pensando bem, minha única saída é essa.

Shina aparece na casa de Sagitário.

Shina: Aiolos, posso tomar banho aqui, porque o chuveiro lá em baixo quebrou?

Aiolos: Pode, Shina. Quanto você João, ficarei vigiando a entrada da casa de Sagitário para você não fugir.

João aproveita que Shina está tomando banho, entra no banheiro e pega a roupa dela. Agora ele prossegue para as próximas casas, a casa de capricórnio está vazia.

Continuando a subir ele vê luzes douradas na casa de Aquário. Ele entra, o ataque Excalibur raspa nele removendo a máscara com o vento e cortando seu bigode. Sem ninguém vê ele põe a máscara rapidamente. Shura e Camus estão lutando na casa de Aquário e nem se preocupam com João, ele passa no canto pelos dois, os dois percebem, mas preferem terminar a luta. Agora a caminho da casa de peixes, por estar vestido de Shina não é atingido pelas rosas.

Agora ele está de volta à casa de peixes, ele chama um dos cabeleireiros que está cuidando do cabelo do Afrodite. Pensando que João é mulher por estar com as roupas da Shina ele vai até ele.

Cabeleireiro: Oi! O que você quer, linda?

João (fazendo voz de mulher): Heee! Você pode me dar alguns fios de cabelo do Afrodite?

Cabeleireiro: Sim, meu amor.

O cabeleireiro entrega os fios para João e dá um beijo no pescoço dele.

João (pensando): Credo, que nojo!

Cabeleireiro: A que estão os fios cabelo, por trás desta máscara está uma linda mulher, aqui está meu cartão, se precisar de um cabeleireiro, me chame e eu tratarei seu cabelo gratuitamente com muito carinho.

João (pensando): E eu tratarei do seu com muita porrada.

João: Beleza!

Agora ele volta à casa de Sagitário, descendo a escada que está com rosas ele coleta algumas rosas, na casa de Aquário ele fica com o braço esquerdo congelado por causa da batalha entre Shura e Camus.

Ao entrar na casa de Sagitário ele vê Shina na sua frente, usando a armadura de Sagitário.

Shina: Agora você vai pagar por ter roubado minha roupa, como você vai morrer você pode me ver sem a máscara.

João tira a máscara que estava usando e entrega as rosas diabólicas a Shina.

João: Essas rosas são para você.

Shina recebe as rosas

Shina: Obrigada!

Depois ela cheira as rosas e desmaia. Seguindo em frente João entrega os fios de cabelo a Aiolos. Aiolos pega os fios de cabelo e os coloca para firmar um pilar no teto amarrando com os fios.

Aiolos: Pronto, terminei a reforma na minha casa.

Aiolos: Eu deveria te matar por suas palhaçadas, mas como promessa é dívida e eu não quebro, te deixarei passar.

João (pensando): "Aiolos é um grande homem, deixa Misty dormir na cama dele, deixa Shina tomar banho na casa dele e vestir a armadura de Sagitário, além de permitir que eu viva.

A chama de Escorpião se apaga.

Casa de Escorpião

Miro: Shina? O que você fez com o cabelo?

João: Mudei a cor dele.

Miro: Estranho, você parece um impostor.

João: Mas sou eu, a Shina.

Miro: Olhe bem para o meu rosto, eu tenho cara de otário?

João: Sim!

Miro: Como se atreve?

João: Foi você que pediu minha opinião

Miro: Cala boca!

Miro: Agulha Escalarte!

O ataque atinge João.

Miro: Você recebeu só uma agulha e já está morrendo? Te concederei um último desejo e depois vou te matar.

João: Bem eu quero...

Miro: Decida logo!

João: Vestir a armadura dourada, esqueceu que eu também sou signo escorpião?

Como prometido Miro deixou ele vestir a armadura de escorpião e João tirou a armadura e roupa da Shina. Quando João a veste ele cai no chão.

Miro: O que foi?

João: Ela está muito pesada.

Miro: Ha ha há! Não acredito que alguém tão fraco conseguiu chegar até aqui.

João: Pode me atacar com as outras 13 agulhas escarlates.

Miro: Eu não sou idiota.

João rasteja para a saída, mas na saída Miro o segura. João tira as partes da armadura e arremessa para todos os lados.

Miro: Olha seu...

Miro cata as partes espalhadas da armadura e João aproveita para descer para a casa de libra.

Casa de Libra

Dohko estava dentro da casa de libra.

Dohko: Então você é o problema do Santuário agora, não é?

João: Você é só um velho, como conseguiu chegar aqui tão rápido?

Dohko: Isso não importa.

João: Você não pode vestir sua armadura.

Dohko: Posso sim, mas não preciso vestir para te assassinar.

João: Duvido que você veste a armadura.

Dohko: Está bem, vou vesti-la.

Dohko assume a forma humana e veste a armadura de Libra.

João: Seu covarde, agora você está armado com 12 armas e eu estou desarmado.

Dohko: Você pode usar todas as minhas armas, vou lutar desarmado, isso não fará diferença o resultado será sempre o mesmo.

João pega uma espada e um escudo, ele ataca com a espada e nada acontece, agora Dohko ataca dando porrada na velocidade da luz e João põe o escudo na frente para se proteger.

Com o soco João se desloca rapidamente voando longe, fazendo ele sair da casa e descer a escada como snowboard sendo o escudo a prancha.

Casa de Virgem

João entra em alta velocidade com o escudo, mas Shaka o salva parando a "prancha".

Shaka: O que você acha de visitar os 6 mundos?

João: Legal!

Shaka: Imbecil! Você está zoando com minha cara. Agora vou remover os seus 5 sentidos.

Shaka remove seus 5 sentidos, mas João continua em pé e falando.

Shaka: Como um cadáver vivo como você pode continuar assim?

João: De tanto ficar entre dourados e Atena eu despertei o sétimo sentido, eu posso saber a posição das coisas e seus movimentos.

Shaka: Agora vou te matar!

Quando Shaka prepara para atacar, Dohko aparece.

Dohko: Eu vim aqui acabar com ele.

Shaka: Não se preocupe, Dohko, eu tenho tudo sobre controle, esse miserável é só um verme.

Dohko: Não o subestime, ele conseguiu subir e descer as 12 casas, devemos ter muito cuidado com ele.

Shaka: Só darei o golpe final e tudo isso acabará.

Quando Shaka se vira e olha que João desapareceu. Dohko fica irritado.

Dohko: Nós conversamos demais e ele fugiu.

Shaka: Então vá atrás dele, não posso descer porque está na hora da oração do Buda.

Acaba de se extinguir a chama de Sagitário só faltam 3 horas, por estar sem os sentidos ele desce as escadas deslizando a bunda no chão e quando chega lá em baixo ele bate a cabeça na parede, como despertou o sétimo sentido recuperou os 5 principais.

Casa de Leão

Quando João entra Aioria estava tirando uma soneca, ele passa silenciosamente, mas Shina surge na sua frente.

Shina: Você me deu aquela flor para me desmaiar, você pensa que vai sair vivo após ver meu rosto.

João: Sim!

Shina: Sabia que quando uma cavaleira é vista sem a máscara ela deve matar ou amar quem a viu?

João: Eu prefiro que você me ame.

Shina: Você acha que depois de tudo que fez eu devo amar você? Hahahahaha!

João: Sei que você gosta do seu cabelo então te darei o cartão do melhor cabeleireiro, o cabeleireiro do Afrodite.

Shina: Obrigada! Agora eu lutarei contra você usando metade do meu poder se você vencer eu te amarei se você for derrotado estará morto.

Aioria acorda.

Aioria: O destino dele é a morte, isso não será necessário.

João: Não se intrometa.

Aioria: Chegou seu fim.

Dohko aparece e grita.

Dohko: Pare, eu me encarrego de eliminá-lo.

Aioria: Deixe que eu o mate.

Miro também chega: "Eu também vim matá-lo, eu desci lá de cima só para acabar com a raça dele.

Os três dourados discutem. João os interrompe.

João: Não seria melhor decidir aquele que me matará em um pequeno jogo de cartas, vocês 3 e a Shina jogam e o vencedor me matará"

Miro: Boa idéia.

Aioria: Então vamos jogar.

Dohko: Não tem outro jeito.

Shina: Eu preciso da vitória.

João: Como o jogo vai demorar eu vejo vocês mais tarde.

Aioria: Seu velho caduco, você está roubando.

Dohko: Roubando, só se for minha mão na sua cara.

Continua o jogo e as discussões.

Mais um avanço concluído com sucesso. No meio do caminho para a casa de Câncer ele pega uma caixa de charutos no chão.

Casa de Câncer

Máscara da Morte: Mais uma cabeça para minha coleção.

João: A cabeça de quem?

Máscara da Morte: Vou acabar com isso logo.

O Máscara da Morte usa aquele ataque que manda as coisas para o inferno, e João vai para o inferno.

No inferno ele cai de bunda em cima da cabeça de um demônio, a cabeça esquenta queima a bunda dele e ele pula alto caindo dentro do castelo do diabo, os demônios soldados capturam João e o levam até o chefe.

Satanás: Olha recebendo um vivo aqui no inferno, eu quero só sua alma.

Ele tira a alma do João do corpo.

Satanás: Seu cadáver está na escadaria entre a casa de Câncer e de Gêmeos.

João: Você parece estar, estressado toma um charuto aí e fica tranqüilo.

Satanás: Veja só, é desse tipo de pessoa que eu preciso, você está espalhando o terrível vício do fumo, por isso eu devolverei sua alma a seu corpo.

João: Muito obrigado.

Satanás: Peque bastante, sinta ódio freqüentemente no coração, corrompa a sociedade, atrapalhe o povo e destrua a humanidade.

A alma de João volta ao seu corpo. Agora se extingue o fogo de Capricórnio.

Casa de Gêmeos

João entra cumprimentando Saga, mas desta vez Saga estava com sua personalidade má.

João: O que há contigo, Saga?

Saga: Eu jamais permitirei que um verme como você passe por aqui, merece a morte

João: Calma, espere.

Saga: Outra dimensão!

João se segura num pilar para não entrar, mas ele é sugado, por sorte a personalidade boa de Saga volta e manda ele continuar. João continua em frente, mas acaba voltando para onde Saga está, a personalidade má voltou de novo.

Saga: Você jamais me derrotará ou escapará de mim.

João: Eu tenho que ir, estou com pressa.

Saga: Você tem que ir é para o inferno. Outra Dimensão!

João corre em direção a Saga e segura no cabelo dele.

Saga: O que está fazendo?

João: Se eu morrer você também vai.

O buraco suga os dois mas Saga entra primeiro, João se segura no buraco do piso solto do chão e não solta o cabelo de Saga. João consegue se salvar e salva Saga.

Saga: Que vergonha, como um inseto inferior pode me salvar?

A personalidade boa de Saga volta.

Saga: João, você me salvou e isso fez minha personalidade boa voltar, eu deveria te matar pelo que você fez, mas vou deixar você passa.

João: Até mais, Saga!

Casa de Touro

Aldebarã: Eu já te dei uma chance antes, por sua culpa perdi o outro chifre.

João: E eu com isto?

Aldebarã: Morra!

Aldebarã fica de 4 e corre para chifrar João.

João: Pare, espere aí!

Aldebarã: O quê?

João: Sabia que você pode recuperar seus chifres?

Aldebarã: Como?

João: Você é casado?

Aldebarã: Sou, minha esposa mora no Brasil e eu a visito sempre no Natal e no Carnaval.

João: Perfeito! Como sua esposa é brasileira e está no Brasil, logo, logo seus grandes chifres crescerão.

Aldebarã: É mesmo, quando cheguei aqui no Santuário meus primeiros chifres nasceram.

João: Então tchau!

Aldebarã: Aonde você pensa que vai? Não te permiti passar.

João: O que você quer?

Aldebarã: Você é brasileiro, se você poder me arrumar cerveja, música de pagode, e

fazer um churrasco permitirei sua passagem, aqui só tem gregos.

Aldebarã chama Mú e ele vem.

Aldebarã: Mú você pode ir com João usando teletransporte até a fazenda do boi bandido, até bom que o mate para pararem de falar que ele é mais forte que eu, se você nos ajudar você terá uma surpresa.

Mú e João vão à fazenda do boi bandido, chegando lá escuta-se o som:

"Moooooooo! Moooooooo! Mooooooo!"

Mú: Por que todo mundo está me chamando?

João: O seu nome é igual ao som deles.

Mú: Boa idéia! Vou chamar meu filho de Au-au (som de cachorro).

João e Mú matam todos os bois, porcos e galinhas que encontram e sobra o boi bandido.

João: Cuida do boi enquanto eu busco cerveja e cedês de pagode na casa da dona do boi bandido.

Dentro da casa João pega os cedês e uma caixa de Skol, ao ele vê que Mú estava apanhando do bandido.

João: Temos carne suficiente, já podemos ir embora.

Mú teleporta de volta para a casa de Touro e começam a fazer o churrasco, com cerveja e pagode. João bebe um pouco da cerveja Skol e resolve guarda algumas latas.

Enquanto isso a dona do boi bandido chega na fazenda e xinga o boi o acusando de ter feito aquela bagunça, a continuação não importa...

Todos os dourados entram na festa brasileira, Shura e Camus param de lutar, e até Dohko e Shion participaram da festa.

Shion diz a João: Muito obrigado por trazer alegria a nós, brasileiro é alegre?

João: Não são estressados, se irritam facilmente, mas são felizes e desistem nunca.

Aldebarã: Pode continuar seu caminho, qualquer dia nós jogamos um jogo de futebol no Maracanã eu já tenho o time dos dourados, é só você organizar o seu.

Agora João prossegue, quando ele olha para o relógio ele vê o fogo da casa de peixes pela metade, ao descer as escadas rola pra baixo porque bebeu a cerveja que desce redondo.

Casa de Áries

Agora é só atravessá-la e sair do Santuário. Mas Mú deixou uma parede de cristal para bloquear todo mundo, então ele teria que subir até a casa de Touro para chamar Mú. Ele volta para a casa de, Touro mas na entrada Dohko o espera, antes de João abrir a boca.

Dohko: Pouparei sua vida, foi a Shina que venceu o jogo, mas agora suma daqui.

Dohko dá um chute na bunda de João que ele voa passando por cima da casa de Áries e caindo no chão abaixo da escadaria do Santuário. Saindo do Santuário em direção às docas João vira pedra por causa do escudo da medusa. Tudo está perdido?

Marin diz a Shina que João virou pedra, e ela furiosamente quebra o escudo do cavaleiro de prata, João volta ao normal e escapa silenciosamente e rapidamente. Shina fica lutando contra o cavaleiro de medusa.

Shina: Quem deve matar esse homem sou eu.

Faltando menos de 30 segundos ele chega na doca, mas adivinha quem aparece?

Misty aparece dizendo: Boa noite!

João: Fala logo!

Misty: Vejo que você mudou seu modo de suicidar, alguém como você resolver desafiar a Shina é o mesmo que suicidar, então meu trabalho termina agora.

João: Não! Droga! O navio partiu.

Misty: Não se preocupe, toma!

Misty pega um bastão e bate no João para ele voar e cair no navio. João olha para o cais e grita.

João: Obrigado, Misty!

Shina amará João? João se suicidará? Misty está apaixonado por João? Não perca a continuação da saga de "Saint João". Por enquanto estou com preguiça de inventar, nem sei se vou inventar ou ter idéias malucas para isso.

Equipe "Dourados Futebol Clube"

Shion vai ser o técnico, por ser mestre do Santuário, Shaka será o goleiro, mesmo sentado ele bloqueia a bola, Aldebarã será zagueiro central por ser grande cabeceia a bola pra longe (mas jogará sem elmo), Máscara da Morte será zagueiro da direita, é melhor que a bola vá para o inferno do que para o gol, Afrodite zagueiro da esquerda, Mú será meio de campo defensivo, usará a parede de cristal para evitar a entrada da bola na área, Miro será lateral direito e Camus o esquerdo, Saga será meio de campo ofensivo, sua personalidade boa é um bom zagueiro e a má é um bom atacante, Shura será atacante da esquerda, Aioria o atacante da esquerda, Aiolos será o atacante central, estrela do time, e Dohko ficará na reserva por ser idoso cansa com mais facilidade, porém é inteligente, sabe jogar em qualquer posição.


	2. Seu Madruga atravessou as 12 casas

**

Seu Madruga atravessou as 12 casas do zodíaco

**

Seu Madruga e Chaves estão em Roma precisando encontrar o "grande mestre". Seu Madruga saiu pedindo informação na rua até acabar chegando Santuário, ele foi informado que para ver o "grande mestre" precisaria atravessar as 12 casas do zodíaco. Eles reclamam do tamanho das escadas, mas foram em frente.

Casa de Áries

Seu Madruga e Chaves chegam na primeira casa, a casa de Áries. Mú pediu desculpa e disse que eles não podem passar e que deveriam ir embora, pois queria ferir ninguém. Seu Madruga insistiu, mas Mú usou a parede de cristal e disse que a parede é indestrutível e que ele poderia tentar o quanto quiser que ela jamais será destruída. Mú diz que vai continuar trabalhando, pois tem muitas armaduras para consertar. Seu madruga observa Mú trabalhando e se esforçando para deixar tudo o melhor possível, então Seu Madruga fecha os olhos.

Seu Madruga: Sr. Mú de Áries, não posso negar que você é um grande ferreiro, mas eu consigo ver falhas na sua própria armadura.

Seu madruga aponta nos braços e mostra que um está maior que o outro e diz para Mú que quando ele anda está havendo um jogo enorme na parte da cintura. Mú arregala os olhos e fica espantado.

Um (pensando): "Como pode um homem ter percebido isso? Ninguém nunca notou, mesmo assim não tem problema é impossível deixar a armadura melhor do que o estado atual dela".

Seu madruga: Mu, eu já fui ferreiro, deixe-me consertar sua armadura, será uma grande honra para min.

Mú não sabe o que dizer.

Mú (pensando): "Eu sempre quis ser bonitão como o Afrodite. Será que esse homem pode mesmo melhorar minha armadura? Eu sempre quis ser o cavaleiro mais perfeito, sempre me esforcei para ser o mais amigo, mais inteligente o mais querido..."

Mú: Vou aceitar Sr. Madruga, mas já aviso a você se você estragar a armadura serei obrigado a matá-lo.

Mú desfaz a parede de cristal e tira a armadura. Seu madruga se senta na bancada, tira o chapéu e começa a trabalhar.

Mú observa com um grande brilho feliz e dourado nos olhos, e fica perguntando.

Mú: Falta muito? Você vai me ensinar depois? Quantos anos você treinou para chegar a esse nível?

E perguntou muitas outras perguntas. De repente:

TOMAAAA!

Seu Madruga dá um cascudo em Mú.

SÓ NÃO TE DOU OUTROA POR QUE...

Mú começa a chorar e diz:

Mú: Ninguém tem paciência comigo.

Uma voz reluz do céu, é a voz do mestre ancião de libra que diz: NEM EUUU!

Mú pergunta se existe uma forma de agradecer. Seu Madruga pede para que ele libere a passagem.

Casa de Touro

Seu Madruga chega na casa de touro, de repente:

GRANDE CHIFRE

Só deu para ouvir uma grande batida na parede.

Aldebaran: O quê? Eu errei o golpe, será que eu estou ficando cego? Vou tentar novamente.

GRANDE CHIFRE

Aldebaran: Não acredito que errei de novo. Eu devo estar doente, sei que ele é muito magro, mas não é tão difícil acertar.

Seu Madruga: Meus parabéns, cavaleiro de touro. Você se move exatamente como um touro, mas isso não funciona comigo, porque eu já fui toureiro. Seu Madruga mostra a capa do próprio Aldebaran.

Aldebaran: O quê? Quando você tirou a minha capa?

Seu Madruga: Na mesma hora que eu tirei o seu relógio e carteira. Nem parece que você veio do Brasil. Aldebaran, eu vou te tourear com a sua própria capa.

Seu madruga começa a abanar a capa chamando Aldebaran, que fica muito louco e excitado com aquilo até ficar de 4 para atacar. Aldebaran corre para cima de Seu Madruga, que simplesmente dá uma viradinha de lado e diz:

Oléééé!

Aldebaran não agüenta e começa a gritar:

Múúúúúúú Múúú úúú

E a brincadeira continua. Mú aparece na casa de Touro perguntando o que Aldebaran queria por estar gritando (Múúúúúúú Múúú úúú). Mú entende o que está acontecendo e começa a assistir o espetáculo também, que estava sendo uma tourada das melhores.

De tanto Aldebaran bater nas paredes e colunas ele acaba caindo. Mú também não resiste e pega na mesa algumas flores que Aldebaran tinha roubado do Afrodite e começa a jogar para o Seu Madruga que agarra uma com a boca. Seu madruga se lembra que tem que se apressar para ver o "grande mestre". Mú e Aldebaran pedem para ele tomar cuidado na próxima casa.

Casa de Gêmeos.

Seu Madruga e Chaves chegam na casa de Gêmeos, mas sentem que ela esta vazia. Aproveitando isso eles mexem na geladeira e fazem um lanchinho. Depois decidem seguir em frente, mas reparam que estão caminhando em círculos. É tudo uma grande ilusão. Chaves esbarra em um vazo, tropeça e cai em cima de outros objetos, tudo se quebra. Saga, que estava criando a ilusão lá da 13ª casa, se enfurece e faz a armadura de gêmeos criar forma para envia-los para outra dimensão. Seu Madruga vai até a armadura para cumprimentar e pedir desculpas por terem comido tudo e pelo Chaves ter quebrados as coisas. A armadura que acaba se desmontando e caindo despedaçada no chão. Saga fica enfurecido na 13ª casa gritando:

Minha armadura! Minha armadura! Malditos!

Saga: Eu vou descer lá para pegá-los.

Saga começa a vestir uma roupa para não descer lá peladão como ele costuma ficar. Seu madruga explica ao Chaves que tudo naquela casa é uma ilusão, e que a vida é cheia de ilusão. Devemos ser vividos e jamais se iludir. Então eles conseguem atravessar a casa de gêmeos. A personalidade boa de Saga volta e ele desiste de descer até lá embaixo.

Casa de Câncer

Agora Seu Madruga e Chaves chegam na casa de Câncer e ficam espantados com a quantidade de caveiras e cadáveres que estão lá, de todos os tipos e de todos os tamanhos. Eles tem que passar pela casa para seguir em frente e começam a caminhar devagar e com muito medo. Agora nossos heróis seguem para a casa de leão. Quando eles estão bem perto da saída uma mão encosta no ombro de Seu Madruga, que se vira assustado.

Maskara da Morte: Aonde vocês pensam que vão?

Seu Madruga: Vamos ver o "grande mestre".

Maskara da Morte: Sinto muito! Mas o único lugar para onde vocês vão ir é para o inferno.

Maskara da morte começa a concentrar o cosmos na ponta do dedo e aplica o golpe mandando chaves e seu madruga para o inferno.

Chaves reclama que está com fome.

Seu Madruga: Pow! Chaves! Acho que até consegui uma grana, pois roubei a carteira do cavaleiro de Câncer, mas aqui não há alguma barraquinha para comprar algo. Sinto muito.

Seu Madruga começa a mexer na carteira de MdM.

Seu Madruga: Chavinho! Venha aqui, você precisa ver isso... Huahuauhahuahua! Olha o nome desse cara. Que ridículo!

Enquanto isso na casa de Câncer:

MdM começa a sentir falta da sua carteira.

MdM: Malditos humanos! Não acredito! Como pode? E eu que me achava mal! Tudo bem! Vou ao inferno pegar a minha carteira e joga-los no buraco logo de vez.

Quando MdM chega no inferno, ele vê Seu Madruga e chaves se matando de rir com o RG dele na mão.

MdM: NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!

Chaves e seu madruga não param de rir.

MdM pensa: Mesmo que eu mate de vez esses malditos eles contarão o meu nome para Hades e para quem mais puderem. Estou fudido.

Então MdM propõe:

MdM: Seu Madruga, deixarei vocês passarem pela casa de Câncer se guardarem segredo sobre o meu nome.

MdM começa a tratar chaves e Seu Madruga muito bem, cu na mão mesmo. Seu Madruga aceita e eles seguem para a próxima casa.

Casa de Leão.

Aioria já está na porta esperando pelos dois, que estão se matando só para subir a escadinha.

Aioria: Não sei como vocês dois chegaram aqui, mas daqui não vão passar. Que diabos está havendo com vocês que são humanos normais? E ainda por cima desnutridos. Nunca deveriam chegar aqui, é inadmissível.

Aioria: Darei uma morte rápida aos dois, não gosto de ver as pessoas sofrerem.

Aioria toma distância e prepara o golpe.

CÁPSULA DO PODER!

Nada acontece. Aioria tenta novamente.

CÁPSULA DO PODER!

Aioria fica irritado.

Aioria: Por Atena, o que esta acontecendo? Não consigo encontrar eletricidade no ambiente para realizar o meu golpe.

Aioria testa as luzes da casa de leão. As luzes não funcionam.

Seu Madruga: Eu lamento por isso, Aioria de leão. Mas como já faz algumas horas que eu estou aqui, a luz foi cortada, pois a companhia de eletricidade deve desconfiar que eu estou morando no Santuário e que vou dar calotes.

Aioria: Droga! Meu golpe é totalmente baseado em eletricidade, eu preciso dela. Pode aparecer algum inimigo que realmente seja um perigo para os cavaleiros de ouro e para o Santuário.

Seu Madruga: Eu posso fazer um "gato" para você.

Aioria: Você faria isso por mim? Como você pode ver, eu sou um mala, não sei nem trocar uma lâmpada.

Seu Madruga: Sim, mas, por favor, deixe-nos passar pela casa de leão.

Aioria: Está bom, vocês venceram.

Seu Madruga ajeita a eletricidade da casa de Leão e segue em frente. Seu Madruga e Chaves chegam na casa de virgem.

Casa de Virgem

Shaka está meditando tranqüilamente e ouve os dois tentando passar de fininho.

Shaka: Esperem onde vocês pensam que estão indo?

Seu Madruga: Nós precisamos ver o grande mestre.

Shaka: Não me façam rir, vocês não têm o direito de perturbá-lo. Aliás, já estão encrencados por terem me perturbado, não sei como vocês vieram parar aqui, mas daqui não passarão!

Shaka: Vou acabar com você Sr. Madruga, vou usar o TESOURO DO CÉU!

Shaka começa a suspender os sentidos de Seu Madruga.

Seu madruga cai no chão e até baba por não ter mais os 5 sentidos.

Chaves: O que aconteceu com ele?

Shaka: Retirei os 5 sentidos dele. Agora ele não passa de um cadáver vivo.

Chaves: Ele nunca passou disso mesmo

Shaka: Sim! Mas agora olha a situação dele, nem se mexe e o mesmo vai acontecer com você.

TESOURO DO CÉU!

Chaves também fica imóvel.

Shaka: Pronto! Foi muito simples. Agora é só esperar os guardas virem retirar essas coisas nojentas daqui.

Shaka olha para Chaves e diz: E então chaves? Como é sentir nada?

Chaves: EU AINDA SINTO FOME.

Shaka O.O (abre os olhos): Como pode continuar sentindo algo e poder expressar o que sente mesmo depois do tesouro do céu? Sua fome deve ser muito forte.

Chaves: Shaka, eu senti fome a vida toda, e nunca tive tempo para sentir mais nada.

Shaka: É mesmo você esteve privado de todos outros sentidos e eles se acumularam a ponto de nem o tesouro do céu poder eliminá-los.

Shaka: Eu gastei uma quantidade imensa de poder e cosmos em tão pouco tempo, usei duas vezes o TESOUROS DO CÉU. Abri os olhos à-toa, estou descarregado.

Chaves: De que adianta você tirar todos os meus sentidos se eu ainda tenho fome?

Shaka começa a se lembrar do seu passado na África, das pessoas com fome, dele mesmo com fome e fica comovido, emocionado e começa a chorar.

Shaka: Chaves, estou sem forças e muito deprimido não tenho mais condições de lutar. Hoje vou usar o pouco que resta do meu cosmos para reestabelecer os sentidos do Seu Madruga e deixarei vocês prosseguirem.

Seu Madruga e Chaves continuam a aventura pelo Santuário, continuam subindo as escadas. A casa de libra está vazia, então eles simplesmente passam por ela, a próxima casa é a casa de Escorpião.

Casa de Escorpião

Milo está muito emburrado e fica perto da saída. Milo desenha uma linha no chão.

Milo: Se passarem desta linha serão picados e arremessados para trás novamente.

Milo começa a contar a historia.

Milo: Essa unha é a agulha escarlate, que Atena me deu não para matar e sim para punir as pessoas que erram e assim poder perdoá-las, mas Seu Madruga eu te perdôo por você ter vindo até aqui, e perdôo os dourados de terem deixado você chegar até aqui, um lugar tão perigoso, pouparei a sua vida deixando você ir embora, mas a cada vez que você tentar passar essa linha vai receber uma picada, e se receber 14 morrerá instantaneamente.

Mesmo depois de ter ouvido tudo isso Seu Madruga tenta passar, Milo ataca com uma picada e empurra seu madruga para traz da linha. Seu madruga se levanta e tenta novamente, e novamente, e novamente até que recebeu 13 picadas.

Miro: Como pode? Você ainda está de pé, deve estar sentindo muita dor, febre, e coisas horríveis.

Seu Madruga: Miro de escorpião, eu já me acostumei com a dor, e com coisas piores do que ela.

Miro: Mas você sabe que vai morrer se tentar mais uma vez!

Seu Madruga: Sim, mas eu sou brasileiro e nunca desisto.

Miro: Seu Madruga! O Senhor já está perdoado por todos os seus pecados. Por ter recebido 13 picadas de penitência, é mais santo que o próprio papa, pode sair agora e ter uma nova vida.

Seu Madruga: Preciso ver o "grande mestre".

Miro: Se você tentar desta vez morrerá.

Seu Madruga: Eu sei, o veneno também atingiu o meu cérebro e me deixou ciente de que você diz a verdade, mas eu vou pensar em um modo de passar pelo escorpião sem ser picado?

Seu madruga se senta no chão e começa a pensar em como passar pelo escorpião. Ele pensa... pensa... coça a cabeça... mesmo assim não consegue nenhum modo... pensa muito... começa a roer as unhas de tanto pensar...

Ao ver aquilo, por estar com muita fome... Chaves não agüenta e começa a roer as unhas também...

Milo fica vendo aquilo, chega escorrer uma babinha... ele não agüenta mais só olhar, olha para a agulha escarlate tão vermelha e suculenta...

Milo grita: NHAAAMMM! EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS!

Milo não agüenta e rói as unhas também. A agulha escarlate é destruída.Milo cai de joelhos no chão abre os olhos e fica com uma cara chocada e diz:

Milo: Eu perdi, Seu Madruga não tenho mais minha agulha escarlate para atacá-lo. Você venceu, por favor me castigue pela derrota.

Seu Madruga: Não, as pessoas boas devem amar seus inimigos, e você não é meu inimigo.

Milo: Sim! Você está certo, Seu Madruga, pode prosseguir para próxima casa, eu tenho que ir urgentemente para a manicure arrumar a agulha escarlate, para poder proteger o Santuário de inimigos malvados de verdade.

Casa de Sagitário

Seu Madruga e chaves prosseguem então para a próxima casa, a de Sagitário. Ao entrar eles encontram a armadura de Sagitário.

Seu Madruga: Essa armadura não tem dono, vou pegá-la para mim, por ser d ouro ela é muito valiosa, nunca mais precisarei trabalhar. Mas conte nada ao Seu Barriga sobre essa armadura.

A armadura começa a apontar a flecha para Seu Madruga, que se assusta. A flecha é disparada e erra o alvo, pois o Seu Madruga é tão magro que dificilmente pode-se acertá-lo, fazendo um buraco na parede para eles continuarem. Seu Madruga corre para a saída, depois Chaves corre atrás dele igual louco após ver a imagem fantasma de Aioros perto da armadura.

Casa de Capricórnio

Seu Madruga e Chaves entram na casa de Capricórnio. Shura vê aquilo e também não acredita.

Shura: O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, como chegaram até aqui?

Seu Madruga: Queremos ver o "grande mestre", chegamos subindo as escadas passando por todos os cavaleiros.

Shura pensa: Meu deus! Os outros dourados devem estar dormindo, ou estão fazendo algum tipo de brincadeira comigo. De qualquer forma vou por esses dois para correr.

Então Shura corta uma parede velha para intimidá-los. Seu Madruga olha espantado O.o . Então Shura mostra a Excalibur em seu braço, uma espada lendária capaz de cortar qualquer coisa... etc.. etc... etc... e diz que se ele não se retirar imediatamente será cortado.

Seu Madruga: Posso observar que sua espada está muito cega. Você usa a espada de qualquer jeito, e cortando pedras não tem espada que suporte.

Shura: Você está falando besteiras, essa espada é sagrada e foi feita para cortar qualquer coisa. Jamais vai estragar!

Seu Madruga: Igual aquela da Televisão?

Shura se espanta nesse momento e fica sem palavras. Começa a chorar e dizer que cortou ferro, paredes e o próprio chão sem haver alguma necessidade. Seu Madruga fica com pena de Shura.

Seu Madruga: Tudo bem eu vou amolar sua espada.

Shura tira a Excalibur do braço e Seu Madruga começa a amolá-la. A espada fica pronta, então Seu Madruga corta uma árvore com muita habilidade. Shura fica impressionado e pega a Excalibur de volta.

Shura: Seu Madruga você realmente melhorou minha espada, e eu vou usá-la melhor de hoje em diante, mas mesmo assim terei que matar se não sair agora.

Seu Madruga Grita: ACABEI DE AFIAR SUA ESPADA PARA VOCÊ CORTAR OSSOS COM ELA!

Shura abaixa a cabeça e chora, se desculpa e deixa Seu Madruga passar.

Casa de Aquário

Seu Madruga e Chaves chegam na casa de Aquário e encontram um belo cenário de gelo e neve. Sentiram como se estivessem na própria Sibéria, mesmo assim foram andando com dificuldade pelo gelo e quando estavam prestes a atravessar a casa de aquário, Camus surge.

Camus: Espero que tenham gostado da minha casa, pois foi um grande trabalho deixá-la assim.

Seu Madruga: Sim! É tudo muito lindo, só um pouco fria. Mesmo assim estamos com pressa e não podemos ficar.

Camus: Desculpe! Mas não posso permitir que vocês passem.

Camus Pensa: Vou acabar com o Seu Madruga, pois ele deve ser o cabeça disso, o Chaves simplesmente vou mandá-lo descer.

Camus cria uma parede de gelo prendendo Seu Madruga lá dentro.

Camus: Chaves, Seu Madruga nunca vai sair dessa parede de gelo, nem mesmo eu posso destruí-la. Esse gelo é super resistente, é o melhor gelo de todos, é puro, cheio de minerais, muito vitaminado, muito forte, etc.

Camus continua dando uma aula sobre aquela parede de gelo (até se empolga e acaba chamando o chaves de Hyoga), quando de repente Camus olha para chaves e se surpreende ao velo tentando comer o gelo.

Camus: Chaves pare com isso, você vai quebrar todos os seus dentes.

Mas Chaves consegue morder e quebrar o gelo, toda a parede desmorona, Seu Madruga fica caidinho no chão tremendo de frio.

Camus: Não acredito! Como você ainda está vivo Seu Madruga?

Seu Madruga: Camus, eu já passei muito frio nessa vida.

Camus: Seu Madruga, você conseguiu me superar, gastei muita a ernegia preparando o cenário, e ainda mais fazendo a parede de gelo, não posso continuar lutando. Parabéns você me venceu.

Casa de Peixes

Enfim nossos heróis chegaram na casa de peixes, Afrodite os vê e fica muito incomodado.

Afrodite: Nossa! Vocês são horríveis. Devem ser inimigos cheios de maldade no coração.

Seu Madruga: Não é uma coisa que se diga: "Minha nossa, mas como vocês são bonitos! Mas..."

Afrodite: Só não acredito como vocês chegaram até aqui.

Seu Madruga: Lembre-se que eu sou um velho lobo do mar.

Afrodite: De qualquer jeito ou de outro vou acabar logo com vocês dois. ROSAS PIRANHAS!

As rosas se ficam espetadas nos corações de chaves e de seu madruga.

Afrodite: Quando essas rosas ficarem vermelhas vocês morrerão.

Passam 5 minutos e as rosas estão cada vez mais ressecadas e acabam caindo no chão podres.

Afrodite chocado: Mas... Como? Como isso aconteceu?

Afrodite pensa um pouco e diz: O quê? Vocês estão vivos sem ter nenhuma vitamina, nenhum mineral no corpo, estão totalmente desnutridos, como podem estar vivos?

Afrodite então usa o ataque: ROSAS DIABÓLICAS REAIS!

Afrodite: Com o veneno dessas rosas vocês vão dormir, e nunca mais acordarão.

Seu Madruga: Me acorde às 11 horas e me traga o café na cama.

Seu Madruga Cai no chão e dorme, será o fim? Afrodite olha para chaves e vê que ele não dormiu.

Afrodite: Chaves, como você pode estar acordado mesmo com o veneno das rosas bem debaixo de você?

Chaves: É difícil dormir com tanta fome.

Chave começa a pentelhar o Seu Madruga para acordá-lo.

Seu Madruga: Como ousa me acordar às 10 da madrugada, Chaves!

Chaves: Seu tonto estamos na casa de peixes!

Seu Madruga: Toma! Só não te dou outra porque... Estamos mesmo na casa de peixes e precisamos ver o "grande mestre".

Afrodite: Ainda não, tenho mais um golpe, dessa vez um golpe físico que vai feri-los e impossibilita-los. ROSAS SANGRENTAS!

Afrodite acaba se enrolando um pouco, erra o golpe e se corta. Afrodite fica muito chateado, e deprimido, mas seu madruga o consola.

Seu Madruga: Não se preocupe Afrodite, "Somente as pessoas ruins sentem prazer em ver o sofrimento alheio." Você é bonito demais para ser uma pessoa deste tipo.

Afrodite fica encabulado, e meio sem graça.

Seu Madruga: Sim "Moça bonita! Moça bem feita! Moça formosa..."

Seu Madruga termina de fazer um curativo em Afrodite e diz que ficou bem bonitinho.

Seu Madruga: Afrodite tenho que ir ver o "grande mestre".

Afrodite: Mesmo que eu quisesse vocês não podem passar na minha na porta de saída tem rosas bloqueando o caminho.

Interversão

MESTRE ANCIAO ENVIA UMA TESOURA DE JARDINEIRO PARA O SEU MADRUGA.

Então Seu Madruga faz uma passagem em forma de jardim. Afrodite se emociona

Afrodite: Além de tudo é jardineiro, você é o "homem mais bonito do mundo" pode passar pela casa de Peixes.

Saguão do Mestre

Então Seu Madruga e Chaves seguem para o salão do mestre. Seu Madruga e Chaves se apressam e entram no salão do mestre.

Saga: Seu Madruga é impossível, você conseguiu passar pelos 12 cavaleiros de ouro, mas que diabos quer aqui?

Seu Madruga olha atentamente para Saga e diz: Você Não é o grande mestre.

Saga Pensa: Droga! A casa caiu este homem deve saber toda a verdade, preciso matá-lo antes que ele acabe com todo o trabalho que tive durante todos esses anos.

OUTRA DIMENSÃO!

Saga Pensa: Foi fácil enviá-lo para outra dimensão, realmente era só um homem comum.

Mas seu madruga aparece na janela da sala do mestre.

Saga: O que? Como você voltou?

Seu Madruga: Os lugares que eu fui, as coisas que eu vi, o lugar para onde você me enviou não e nada perto de onde já cheguei para tentar escapar do Seu Barriga e da Dona Florinda.

Saga está espantado.

Saga: Você vai morrer agora Seu Madruga!

Explosão Galáctica!

Mestre Ancião Intervem

Envia a Armadura de Libra para o Seu Madruga! Sim, Seu Madruga é do signo de libra!

Começa a tocar Pegasus Fantasy

Saga: O que? Onde é que você conseguiu essa armadura de ouro?

Seu Madruga resistiu à explosão galáctica graças à armadura de ouro de libra.

Seu Madruga começa a olhar as armas da armadura de Libra.

Saga: O que está esperando para me atacar?

Seu Madruga: Saga "A vingança nunca é plena, mata a alma e a envenena.", e "As pessoas boas devem amar seus inimigos." Mas bem que eu gostaria de te dar umas bofetadas, por ter matado o "grande mestre".

Mestre Ancião Intervem

Envia Luvas de Boxe para o Seu Madruga!

Seu Madruga: Agora sim está melhor.

Seu madruga parte para a pancadaria, e vai par cima do Saga que desvia facilmente de todos os ataques.

Saga: Há anos eu moro na 13º casa e engano o Santuário e não é você que vai acabar com tudo.

Seu Madruga: Eu entendo, eu nunca paguei um aluguel, nunca paguei uma conta.

Saga: O que! Esse homem tem um dom de ser caloteiro! Ele engana mais do que eu.

Seu Madruga: Saga "Não há nada mais trabalhoso do que viver sem trabalhar!"

Saga começa a se sentir inferior a Seu Madruga.

Neste momento Seu Madruga se gaba tanto que acaba atingindo o 7º Sentido por ter certeza de que o seu Dom interior está elevado ao Maximo. A Armadura de gêmeos vê a superioridade de Seu Madruga e abandona Saga. Agora Saga fica preocupado, pois se atacar seu madruga, simplesmente vai se esborrachar na armadura de libra.

O PROFESSOR JIRAFALES APARECE ENTRANDO NA SALA DO MESTRE COMO UM DESESPERADO.

Professor Jirafales gritando: Seu Madruga, Seu Madruga ainda bem que eu te encontrei agora podemos ir embora.

Saga: O que! Outro? Como você chegou até aqui?

Professor Jirafales: Eu sou cliente do Afrodite de Peixes, sempre venho comprar rosas.

Seu Madruga: Grande Mestre, até que enfim encontramos o senhor.

Então Seu Madrugas, Chaves, e professor Jirafales vão embora, e o Santuário volta ao normal como se nada tivesse acontecido, inclusive o Saga.


	3. Clodovil visita as 12 casas do zodíaco

**

CLODOVIL JÁ VISITOU AS 12 CASAS!

**

O nosso querido Clô, depois de ser perseguido para calçar as Sandálias da Humildade acabou ficando com um bloqueio mental de idéias criativas, por conta disso resolveu viajar para que pudesse espairecer e depois de muito pensar foi para Athenas na Grécia onde resolveu visitar as ruínas antigas.

Nessa mania de meter o nariz (e outras coisas) onde não era chamado acabou encontrando o Santuário das 12 casas, como não tinha mais nada para fazer resolveu andar por lá até que encontrou um dos moradores do vilarejo que fica perto.

Morador: Meu senhor, não deveria estar aqui, pois aqui é o Santuário onde vive o Grande Mestre e os Cavaleiros de Ouro!

Clô: Cavaleiros de Ouro? Como assim?

Morador: As armaduras sagradas deles são de ouro!

Clô: Ai, minha nossa! Eu que venho de um país de terceiro mundo onde estão fazendo CPI até de futebol e eu venho para essas ilhas gregas MARAVILHOSAS e os bofes aqui usam armaduras de OURO! Não! Eu preciso ver essas belezas de perto!

Então nosso "herói" Clô resolve ir conhecer os Cavaleiros de Ouro para ver de perto como era, até que ele chega a casa de Áries. Mu está na frente e estranha a presença de um "homem" de cabelos brancos subindo as escadas da casa. Logo ele pensou que se tratava de um viajante perdido.

Mu: Meu bom homem, você está perdido? Você não pode passar por aqui, pois essa é a casa de Áries, se você tentar atravessar eu terei que impedir você nem que seja com a morte.

Clô: SEU HOMEM? Sinto muito queridinho mais você não faz o meu tipo, ainda mais com essas pintinhas na testa, coisa cafona do tempo do movimento hippie!

Mu percebe que não tem escolha e veste a Armadura de Ouro.

Clô: AH ENTÃO É ISSO QUE É A ARMADURA DE OURO! QUE COISA RIDÍCULA, QUERIDINHO! PARECE FANTASIA DE ESCOLA DE SAMBA DE GRUPO DE APOIO!

Mu: Senhor, não levarei suas considerações a sério, pois vejo que é um estrangeiro e deve saber pouco daqui. Portanto saia enquanto é tempo.

Clô: E o quê que você faz aqui queridinho? Além de ficar nessa casa ENORME e apesar de ter uma armadura de ouro não deve ter dinheiro nem para contratar um Office-boy!

Mu: Eu conserto Armaduras.

Clô: E chama isso de consertar? Credo! Que coisa horrorosa! Já percebi que esses tais cavaleiros de ouro não têm senso de estilo como eu que sou um estilista FAMOSÍSSIMO. Aposto que você nunca deu um polimento nessa coisa esquisita que você usa!

Mu: Polimento?

Clô: Sim! Polimento. Venha cá, eu vou mostrar a você. Tire essa roupa e me entregue.

Então nosso Clô começa a limpar e lustrar toda a armadura e aproveita para costurar as roupas de um colocando apliques e rebites muito bem planejados deixando a roupa muito bem estilosa e a armadura brilhante.

Mu: Nossa! Eu nunca consegui fazer com que a minha armadura ganhasse um brilho assim! Senhor Clodovil, o senhor tem todo o meu respeito e como gratidão pode atravessar a casa de Áries, mas tome cuidado, pois nas próximas casas, o senhor pode não ter tanta sorte.

Clô: Tudo bem bofe eu sei me cuidar!

Clô parte para a casa de Touro. Aldebaran se assusta ao ver um senhor subindo para casa de Touro.

Aldebaran: Quem é o senhor?

Clô: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUE E É ISSO NA SUA CARA? ESCUTE! VOCÊ NUNCA OUVIU FALAR DE PINÇA? ESSA MONOCELHA É HORROROSA!

Aldebaran: COMO OUSA! VAI SENTIR O PODER DO MEU GRANDE CHIFRE!

Clô: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! VOCÊ É BRASILEIRO?

Aldebaran: Como o senhor sabe?

Clô: Com um golpe com esse nome e ainda por cima com um chifre desse tamanho, só podia ser brasileiro. E ainda por cima já foi casado, pelo tamanho, sua muié divia ser a mó bisca!

Aldebaran (pensando): "Minha nossa! Ele descobriu meu passado! Se os outros cavaleiros descobrirem que eu já fui casado e pior fui traído, eu serei banido do Santuário! Que humilhação!"

Aldebaran: Está bem, senhor, eu o deixarei vivo, poderá passar pela casa com a condição de que isso ficará entre nós!

Clô: Tudo bem ,eu contarei para ninguém!

E Clô atravessa rumo à próxima casa.

Clô passeia pela casa de gêmeos quando observa que existe uma armadura de ouro sozinha. Então ele resolve atravessa, mas quando ele se aproxima, a armadura começa a criar forma de como se uma pessoa estivesse a usando. A armadura começa a andar e no teto começa a surgir uma paisagem estranha e colorida, a grande dimensão estava se abrindo pronto para mandar Clô para longe. Clô começa a observar e comenta.

Clô: Credo! Que iluminação cafona de boate de strip-tease! Eu, como uma pessoa de bom senso, vou dar um jeito nisso aqui, vou ligar para uma empresa de iluminação para colocar umas luminárias do século XVI por aqui!

Então uma coisa muito estranha começa a acontecer. As ondas provocadas pelo telefone celular começam a afetar a grande Dimensão enquanto Clô tenta fazer o seu interurbano.

Clô: ALÔ? ALÔ! CREDO! ESSAS OPERADORAS DE CELULAR GREGAS SÃO PIORES QUE AS BRASILEIRAS! ALÔ?

Enquanto isso, o grande Mestre começa a perceber que a interferência do celular anulava o poder da grande dimensão. O grande mestre começa a ficar assustado, pois se algum cavaleiro descobrisse esse ponto fraco seria o fim dele. Então o lado bom dele o domina e aconselha que é melhor deixá-lo passar antes que fosse tarde. Então a porta da casa de gêmeos se abre e Clô segue para casa de Câncer.

Clô chega na casa de câncer e observa as cabeças nas paredes e chão, então surge Máscara da Morte:

MdM: Verme ridículo, como você apareceu por aqui?

Clô: Olha aqui queridinho! Verme ridículo é a senhora sua mãe! E eu não estou nem um pouco interessado em ficar por aqui. Dê-me licença, está bem?

MdM: Você não vai a lugar nenhum, por acaso não sabe o que significa essa decoração na minha casa?

Clô: Sei que essa decoração CAFONA de Halloween só mostra que isso aqui está preparado para noite das bruxas! HAHAHA!

MdM: VAI SE ARREPENDER POR ISSO, VOU TE MANDAR para o MUNDO DOS MORTOS!

Então Clô é enviado para o mundo dos mortos onde ele começa a observar a fila de cadáveres andando e pergunta para o Máscara da Morte:

Clô: Você é fã do Michael Jackson? Porque fala sério, esse visual aqui parece que você andou assistindo o trailer mais de uma vez!

MdM: VOCÊ ADIVINHOU QUE EU SOU FÃ DO MICHAEL JACKSON? NOSSA EU ADOREI QUANDO ELE

FOI CONSIDERADO INOCENTE!

Clô: Bom, já que você gosta tanto assim, eu como costureiro posso fazer um blazer igualzinho ao que ele usa nos shows.

MdM: Sério? Se você fizer isso eu deixarei que você passe pela casa de câncer!

Clô: Tudo bem bofe!

Então Clô começa a tirar as medidas e deixa uma autorização com a sua assinatura para que o Máscara da Morte possa buscar no ateliê assim que ficasse pronto.

Clô entra na casa de Leão e se depara com Aioria que está dominado pelo Satã Imperial do Mestre:

Clô: Escute, Bofe, não quer um colírio para passar aí não? Pode ser conjuntivite.

Aioria sem pensar duas vezes começa a preparar o punho para aplicar a Cápsula do Poder. Clô se distrai com um movimento suspeito perto do cavaleiro até que ele dá um grito:

Clô: AHHHHHHHHHHH! QUE NOJO UMA BARATA! MATA ELA!MATA ELA!

Então Aioria num reflexo rápido acaba aplicando um golpe que fulmina a barata de uma vez, os olhos de Aioria voltam a ficar azuis ele diz ao Clô:

Clô: Senhor, muito obrigado. Eu estava dominado pelo golpe do grande Mestre e só poderia sair desse transe se matasse alguém, graças à barata que o senhor avistou eu me livrei do meu tormento. Pode passar pela casa de Leão.

Você é muito gentil gostosão! Pode deixar, pois eu darei a você um endereço de uma ótima dedetizadora!

Clô chega na casa de Virgem e se depara com Shaka em posição de lótus.

Clô: Nooooossa! Eu adoro yoga! Meu professor está me ensinando a posição do cachorro sentado! Você quer que eu ensine a você?

Então Shaka sai da sua posição e diz:

Shaka: Humano idiota! Atrapalhou meu mantra! Você não sabia que eu sou o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus?

Dito isso, duas pessoas aparecem num súbito ataque e 1 deles começa a dizer:

Pessoa 1: Peraí! Mais próximo de Deus? Sandálias da Humildade para ele!

Pessoa 2: Bem, meus colegas de trabalho. Descobrimos outra pessoa para calçar as sandálias!

Clô: Vesgo! Sílvio! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Vesgo: Bom. Primeiro a gente tinha vindo para cá para tentar fazer você calçar as sandálias da humildade, mas depois que a gente ouviu esse cabeludo dizendo que é mais próximo de Deus! SANDÁLIAS DA HUMILDADE para ELE.

Shaka se enfurece e resolve tirar a visão do repórter, porém nada acontece.

Shaka: Mas como? Meu golpe não fez diferença alguma.

Vesgo: Mas você não percebeu "Gugu Liberato" que eu sou Vesgo?

Sílvio: Mas agora você vai calçar as sandálias!

Então eles começam a perseguir Shaka dentro da casa de virgem.

Shaka (gritando): Tirem eles daqui! Vão embora!

Vesgo: Sandálias da humildade! Vai calçar!

E Clô começa a pensar:

Clô: Bom. Enquanto esse cara está ocupado com esses 2 repórteres medíocres, eu vou embora.

Clô chegou na casa de libra e viu que ninguém estava lá, só a armadura de libra sozinha. Então ele começou a observar.

Clô: Nossa quanta bugiganga aqui, o dono disso tudo só pode ser um daqueles muambeiros!

Enquanto isso nos 5 Picos antigos, o Mestre Ancião observava nosso "herói".

Dohko: Não irei fazer alguma coisa por enquanto, pois me parece estranho que tenha um homem comum na casa de Libra, como ele chegou eu não sei, mas vou observar para ver o que acontece!

Clô percebe que já está tarde e sua barriga começa a dar sinais de fome. Então ele abre a sua bolsa e tira uma maçã.

Clô: Mas que coisa! Essa maçã tem uma parte estragada, mas eu estou com fome e não quero estragar minhas unhas para tirar isso com a mão. Será que aqui no meio dessa lataria há alguma faquinha?

Então Clô começa a observar e nota a espada encaixada na armadura.

Clô: Mas que espada ENOOOOORME! Já que não tem tu, vai tu mesmo!

E Clô com grande habilidade começa a manipular a espada e usá-la para descascar a fruta. Mestre Ancião fica espantado e pensa:

Dohko: Esse homem deve ser muito poderoso para poder manipular uma das minhas armas assim, é melhor deixá-lo passar sem incomodá-lo.

Satisfeito de sua fome, Clô segue para casa de Escorpião.

Clô chega na casa de Escorpião e logo de cara já leva uma picada.

Clô: UI! Quem fez isso?

Milo: Homem idiota, eu não entendi como você apareceu por aqui, mas não se preocupe que a minha agulha escarlate vai cuidar de você!

Clô: Agulha Escarlate? Ui! Não sei o que é, mas já gostei do nome!

Então Milo começa a desferir seu ataque da agulha escarlate contra Clô, que começa a reagir de maneira inesperada pelo menos para o cavaleiro.

Clô: Ai! Ui! Ai! Meu bem você pode fazer isso de novo bem aqui? Sabe acupuntura é muito bom para reumatismo i a aquela baranga que eu paguei uma fortuna num resolveu nada da minha coluna!

O cavaleiro se assusta e logo o arrepio desce pela espinha de Milo que fica totalmente paralisado.

Clô: Eu não acredito! Não pode ser, o meu golpe ao invés de paralisá-lo apenas o fortalece! Como isso é possível?

Milo: Senhor eu tenho que perguntar a você como isso é possível?

Clô: Ai queridinho! É muito simples! Eu sou um estilista, mecho com agulhas o tempo inteiro! Dentro e fora do ateliê se é que você me entende. Agora, deixe-me ver a sua mão!

Então o cavaleiro mostra a sua mão e deixa que Clô analise a sua agulha.

Clô: Ah queridinho! Aí é que está o problema. Esse esmalte vermelho-piranha é muito demodê, cafona, já saiu de moda. E quando foi a última vez que você foi à manicure?

O cavaleiro fica vermelho:

Milo: Er...hã...nunca...fui

Clô: CRUZES! QUE HORROR! Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou dar a você o telefone de uma manicure MARAVILHOSA que tem por aqui, sabe, é uma amiga minha, então eu vou dizer para ela caprichar na produção tudo bem!

Milo: Muito obrigado, senhor Clodovil, deixarei que o senhor passe!

Clô vai para casa de Sagitário

Clô chega na casa de Sagitário e encontra nada tudo vazio (de novo).

Clô: Eu, hein? Mas que coisa, o cara das pintinhas na testa disse em todas as casas tem esses tais cavaleiros e essa já é a terceira casa que eu não acho alguém. Não é à toa que não tenha nada aqui, porque os trombadinhas já devem ter roubado tudo!

A armadura de sagitário aparece na frente de Clô como num raio de luz.

Clô: Cruzes! O que é isso? É uma dessas antiguidades que eles chamam de armaduras de ouro, mas essa aqui está muito linda, com essas asas. Nooossa! O bofe que usa isso aqui deve ficar muito poderoso. Bom, já que ninguém está aqui, eu acho que vou leva-la comigo para dar de presente ao Alfredão, ele vai ficar magnífico nela!

Então a armadura de ouro começa a vibrar. O espírito de Aioros, pressentindo o perigo que a armadura corria se parasse em mãos erradas e que a armadura fosse parar num desfile de escola de samba, manda a armadura de ouro para longe desse destino tão cruel e a passagem da casa de sagitário foi aberta.

Passando pela casa de Capricórnio Clô avista Shura sentado em uma rocha.

Clô: Bem que o meu horóscopo hoje disse que eu encontraria uma pessoa de Capricórnio, se bem que eu já encontrei gente em quase todos os signos mesmo!

Shura: Quem é você e o que faz por aqui?

Clô: Eu sou o Clô, e quem é você bonitão?

Shura: Eu sou Shura de Capricórnio.

Clô: Uau! Nota-se, e que Capricórnio! Vem cá você não tem algum compromisso hoje não?

Shura: O que? Do quê o senhor está falando? Não me obrigue a usar a minha Excalibur!

Então Shura ergue o braço fazendo o movimento e dando forma da Excalibur, Clô fica impressionado.

Clô: MAS QUE ESPADA ENOOOOOOOORME! Meu bem! Você precisa vir comigo para o Brasil. Lá eu vou dar a você casa, comida, roupa lavada e você pode usar essa Excalibur quantas vezes quiser!

Shura: Eu ,hein? Saia daqui! Vá embora!

Clô: Ai bofe! Se a gente se conhecer melhor você vai ver como eu sou legal!

Shura: NÃO! NÃO! FORA!FORA!

Então Shura dá um pontapé em Clô que sai voando rumo a casa de Aquário e sua voz ecoa pelo céu:

Clô: ME LIGA BONITÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÕOOOOOOOOOO!...

Após ter sido "convidado" a se retirar da casa de Capricórnio, Clô cai de bunda na casa de Aquário, onde o ar estava frio e Clô começa a sentir gelo pelo ar.

Clô: Credo como aqui está frio! Alguém deixou a porta da geladeira aberta!

Kamus: Eu sou Kamus de Aquário, o cavaleiro do zero absoluto!

Clô: Zero absoluto? E o que seria isso?

Kamus: Zero absoluto é poder máximo do frio e nenhum cavaleiro pode fazer isso!

Clô: E como você conseguiu fazer isso?

Kamus: Foi muito tempo de treinamento!

Clô: Grande coisa! Eu tenho uma Brastemp na minha casa que faz isso em menos tempo que você!

Kamus: Brastemp? O que é isso? E ela chega ao zero absoluto?

Clô: Se chega ao tal "zero absoluto" eu não sei, mas meus sucos de fruta ficam super-refrescantes!

Kamus: E onde eu acho essa tal de Brastemp?

Clô: Bom! Eu vou dar a você o número de uma loja que se chama "Casas Bahia", lá você vai achar Brastemp, Cônsul e tudo mais!

Kamus: Muito bem, eu vou procurar isso agora antes que sintam minha falta!

Clô: Enquanto isso eu vou embora! Tchau!

Subindo para casa de peixes, Clô começa a observar o canteiro de rosas.

Clô: Que rosas lindas, o jardineiro disso aqui é muito bom!

Então Afrodite aparece, os cabelos esvoaçantes e os olhos brilhantes miram para nosso valente personagem.

Afrodite: Eu sou Afrodite de Peixes, e você quem é?

Clô: Nossa! Esse seu nome de guerra é muito interessante foi você mesmo que pensou ou copiou de algum livro?

Afrodite: Como você ousa falar assim de mim? Eu sou o cavaleiro de ouro mais formoso do Santuário!

Clô: Eu ainda prefiro o cara da espada! Além de que queridinho nós jogamos no mesmo time!

Afrodite: Você vai me pagar por isso!

Clô: Ai, a Filombeta ficou irritada!

Afrodite: Você vai ver só!

Afrodite pula em cima de Clô e eles começam a rolar no chão com direito a muitas unhadas, tapinhas e puxões de cabelo.

Afrodite: AHHHHH! MEU ROSTO! VOCÊ MACHUCOU MEU LINDO ROSTO!

Então Clô tira de um de seus bolsos um pó compacto.

Clô: Toma! Eu não deveria emprestar a você, mas eu sei que para vocês é fundamental ter o rosto impecável!

Então uma lágrima de felicidade escorre pelo rosto de Afrodite que emocionado agradece.

Afrodite: AI! OBRIGADA! OBRIGADA! É POR ISSO QUE A CLASSE TEM QUE PERMANCER UNIDA!

Clô: Eu já vou, está bom?

Afrodite: Tchau colega! Cuide-se!

Clô percebe que a sua jornada está chegando ao fim, as 12 casas já ficaram para trás e adiante só tinha o salão do Grande Mestre.

Clô: Bom, agora só ficou esse Museu aí na frente! O que será que tem aí?

Clô começa a passear pelo Salão, as cortinas enormes, o local dos banhos do Grande Mestre, até que ele acha o salão principal, o grande Mestre está sem máscara.

Clô: AAAAHHHH! QUE E É ISSO?

Clô se assusta ao ver o rosto de Grande Mestre, que logo o cobre com as mãos.

Mestre: VOCÊ! VOCÊ VIU MEU ROSTO! NÃO PODE SER!

Clô: AH! EU VI! EU VI!

Mestre: NINGUÉM PODE VER O MEU ROSTO! VOCÊ DESCOBRIU O MEU SEGREDO!

Clô: MAS QUE HORROR! QUE COISA HORRÍVEL! QUE ESPINHA ENOOOOOOOOOOOORME!

Mestre: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÕOOOOOOOOO!

Saga fica enlouquecido, depois que seu segredo fora descoberto.

Clô: Eu vou dar a você uma pomadinha, meu bem. Você deve passar nisso aí 3 vezes por dia está legal?

Mestre: Eu agradeço, mas depois de você ter visto meu rosto eu terei que matar você.

Clô: Aé? Se me matar não tem pomada!

Saga começa a pensar e chega a conclusão que é melhor acabar com essa ameaça que dominou seu rosto.

Mestre: Está bem eu não irei matar você. Passe essa pomada para cá, e vá embora, pois eu observei tudo o que você fez pelas 12 casas e seria uma vergonha se você voltasse!

Clô: Tudo bem, afinal eu não achei isso aqui grande coisa mesmo!

Mestre: Antes que você vá embora! Não gostaria de viajar para outro lugar?

Clô: Para onde?

Mestre: Para o Japão, lá existem uns caras que você vai adorar conhecer!

Clô: Que caras?

Mestre: Uns, hã, "amigos" meus eles se chamam Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki.

Clô: AH! Tudo bem eu vou para lá visitá-los

Enquanto Clô vai embora saltitando, o lado mal de Saga começa a falar sozinho dentro do salão.

Mestre: Vocês não perdem por esperar cavaleiros de bronze, quero só ver como vocês irão escapar da minha nova arma: O PODEROSO CLÔ!

Mestre: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

FIM?


	4. A vez do companheiro presidente Lula

**

Agora é a vez do companheiro presidente Lula

**

Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, querendo resolver os problemas do Brasil, está agora na Grécia, ele vê o Santuário e decide subir para pedir um conselho a Atena.

Casa de Áries

Lula entra na casa e Moo o recebe.

Moo: É proibido passar.

Lula: Incrível, que fantasia estranha você está usando.

Moo: Isto é uma armadura de ouro, os cavaleiros de ouro usam uma.

Lula: Ouro? Você pode me dá-la, para resolver os problemas do Brasil.

Moo: Não, agora vá embora.

Lula: Companheiro cavaleiro, pelo que vejo, você trabalha arrumando armaduras, lembre-se que trabalho com metal é perigoso.

Moo: Por que?

Lula: Eu já fui metalúrgico, acha que porque tenho 4 dedos.

Moo: 4 dedos? Como você perdeu seu dedo?

Lula: Uma máquina o cortou.

Moo: Eu não uso máquinas, uso instrumentos celestiais.

Lula: Então, vou arrumar instrumentos celestiais para os companheiros metalúrgicos.

Moo: Para tê-los e usá-los, é necessário habilidade após anos de treinamento.

Lula: O meu companheiro povo é preguiçoso.

Moo: De que país você é?

Lula: Do Brasil.

Moo: Do Brasil? O cara da próxima casa é do Brasil também.

Lula: Eu quero conversar com ele.

Moo: Vou deixar você passar para conversar com ele.

Lula: Obrigado.

Moo (pensando): Eu posso deixá-lo passar sim, afinal há mais 11 casas, duvido que ele passe todas.

Casa de Touro

Aldebarã: Presidente Lula!

Lula: Você é brasileiro.

Aldebarã: Como descobriu?

Lula: Por duas coisas: Primeiro você sabe o meu nome e segundo você tem uma coisa comum que os brasileiros tem.

Aldebarã: O que?

Lula: Chifres na cabeça.

Aldebarã: Já resolvi esse problema.

Lula: O que você acha de existir esse problema ridículo no Brasil

Aldebarã: São muito pré-históricas essas relações sem amor, mas isso não impede de eu amar meu país.

Lula: É assim que se fala companheiro brasileiro.

Lula: Uma dúvida, o cara da casa de Áries se chama Moo, mas quem deveria chamar Moo é você.

Aldebarã: Por quê?

Lula: Porque o som do boi é "Moooooooooo". E o Moo deveria se chamar "Béééééé".

Aldebarã: Hahaha! Mas o que trouxe você aqui?

Lula: Companheiro chifrudo, eu tenho que subir até chegar em Atena.

Aldebarã: Mas, não pode passar.

Lula: Você está negando a ordem do presidente do seu país?

Aldebarã: Meus superiores me mandaram não deixar as pessoas passarem.

Lula: Companheiro cornudo, se você não me deixar passar, você está proibido de voltar ao Brasil, e é perigoso de nascer mais outro par de chifres.

Aldebarã: Não! Está bem, pode passar. Ah, você pode arrumar um emprego para o meu filho em Brasília?

Lula: Eu posso arrumar sim.

Aldebarã: Muito obrigado, valeu a pena votar em você.

Lula: E lembre-se de uma coisa. Eu sei de nada.

Após Lula sair.

Aldebarã: Isso sim é um bom acordo nepotista, e é comum no Brasil.

Casa de Gêmeos

Saga: Como você chegou aqui? Eu não sei, mas morto você será.

Lula: Assassinato é crime.

Saga: Você acha que eu sigo a lei?

Lula: Então você é bandido?

Saga: Sou pior que isso. Muhahahahaha!

Lula: Oh! E agora quem poderá me defender?

: Eu!

Lula: O companheiro Chapolim Colorado!

Chapolim: Não contavam com minha astúcia.

Saga: É isso que vai te ajudar? Não me faça rir.

Saga sopra o Chapolim e ele cai no chão.

Chapolim: Se aproveitam da minha nobreza.

Lula: Companheiro Chapolim! Vamos! Ataque-o com sua marreta.

Saga: Nem vou me movimentar, é muito fraco.

Chapolim acerta a cabeça do Saga.

Lula: Mas, nada aconteceu, companheiro Chapolim.

Saga: Aconteceu sim, obrigado.

Lula: Não contavam com sua companheira astúcia.

Saga: Esse golpe fez minha personalidade boa voltar, por isso permitirei sua passagem.

Chapolim: Vamos avançar, sigam-me as mão.

Lula: Obrigado, companheiro Chapolim.

Chapolim: Alguém está precisando de mim tenho que ir.

Lula: Vá ajudar a companheira pessoa.

Casa de Câncer

Máscara da Morte: Quem é você?

Lula: Sou o presidente do Brasil, e você?

Máscara (não vou ficar escrevendo da Morte toda hora): Sou o Máscara da Morte de Câncer.

Lula: O não-companheiro câncer está causando muita morte.

Máscara: Esse é o meu nome.

Lula: Nome? Você gosta dele?

Máscara: Claro que não?

Lula: Nunca pensou em mudar o seu nome?

Máscara: Eu posso mudar meu nome no Brasil?

Lula: Sim, mas...

Máscara: Mas o que?

Lula: No Brasil, a justiça é lenta, seu processo pode se perder ou ficar uma eternidade na lista, sem avançar.

Máscara: Não há uma forma de resolver isso não.

Lula: Há sim, é só dar propina para o juiz? Sua armadura é valiosa.

Máscara: Boa idéia, a bufunfa eu conseguirei matando alguns carinhas.

Lula: Eu sei onde você mata carinha podre de rico.

Máscara: Onde?

Lula: Na câmara dos deputados em Brasília, pode matar tudo.

Máscara: E é muito dinheiro?

Lula: É muito maior do que você pode imaginar. Eles drenam a riqueza do Brasil.

Máscara: O Brasil é rico?

Lula: Sim, mas esses safados drenam tanto que faz com que o Brasil fique pobre.

Máscara: E por que você não os mata?

Lula: Na lei brasileira não posso se não sou preso. Você não vive nas leis mesmo.

Máscara: Vou fazer tudo que você me indicou.

Lula: Não se esqueça de depositar todo saldo deles da Suíça, na minha conta.

Máscara: para que?

Lula: Para não sobrar para os herdeiros deles.

Máscara: Beleza, pode continuar para a próxima casa.

No caminho para a casa de Leão, Lula telefona com um telefone celular para um companheiro funcionário, ele aparece de helicóptero e entrega ao presidente uma caixa de cerveja.

Lula: Beleza. Agora tenho algo para matar minha sede.

O funcionário vai embora, depois Lula fala: Acho que fiz besteira.

Ele pega o telefone de novo mas um raio vindo da casa de Leão destrói o telefone.

Lula: O que foi isso?

Lula decide entrar na casa de Leão.

Aiória está dominado pelo Satã Imperial do Saga.

Aiória:...

Lula: Bom dia senhor.

Aiória fica calado.

Lula: Como você não fala, já vou indo.

Aiória pula na frente do presidente.

Lula: Agora vai me impedir?

Aiória: Só vou te matar e tudo acabará bem.

Lula: Obrigado, mas não quero.

Aiória: Nada te salvará.

Lula: Vamos conversar, vamos tomar uma cervejinha.

Aiória: Tem uma mesa ali, mas depois de bebermos você morrerá.

Lula e Aiória sentam-se na mesa e Lula serve a cerveja.

Lula: Companheiro assassino, experimenta, experimenta, experimenta.

Aiória: Nunca bebi cerveja antes, vou experimentar.

Lula: Duas latas geladinhas para você.

Aiória: Glupt, glupt, glupt, glupt, glupt! Deliciosa! Vou beber a segunda. Glupt! Glupt! Glupt! Glupt!

Lula: Está gostando?

Aiória: Muito bom, agora já sei porque brasileiro é viciado.

Lula: Quer mais?

Aiória: Sim.

Aiória toma mais cerveja. Aiória agora está calmo e alegre.

Lula: Estranho, você deveria ficar violento.

Aiória: Se isso faz ficar violento, isso me fez efeito contrário, acho que é por causa do Satã Imperial.

Lula: Então vou prosseguir.

Aiória: Não vou deixar você continuar, quero bater papo com você.

Lula: Quer beber mais?

Aiória: Claro

Lula dá toda sua cerveja para Aiória até ele dormir.

Dez horas depois:

Aiória acorda

Aiória: O que aconteceu? Por que estou dormindo sobre a mesa? Que cerveja é essa?

Aiória: Acho que bebi essa cerveja quando estava sob o efeito do Satã Imperial e ela quebrou o efeito, me lembro de nada.

Aiória: Então isso é ressaca? Não vou beber novamente.

Nove horas e cinqüenta minutos antes

O presidente entra em virgem

Casa de Virgem

Lula entra e vê Shaka meditando e passa sem fazer barulho, mas Shaka se levanta.

Shaka: Não se atreva a prosseguir.

Lula: Por que todo mundo está me bloqueando?

Shaka: É nossa obrigação defender o Santuário com nossa própria vida.

Lula: Ocêstão loco?

Shaka: Ocêstão loco? Você é idiota não sabe conversar.

Lula: Eu vim do Brasil, a população brasileira fala errado.

Shaka: A população do seu país é idiota, não sabe falar o próprio idioma.

Lula: É só conseguir verba para a educação no país.

Shaka: Já sei, o aluno passa de ano sem aprender, chega na quinta série fazendo a grande descoberta que a palavra cabeça é com C Cedilha.

Lula: É mesmo? Eu nem sabia, obrigado.

Shaka: Até alguém que nunca foi à escola sabe mais que um brasileiro, que vergonha.

Lula: Eu sou brasileiro com muito orgulho e com muito amor, não importa como ele seja sempre vou amá-lo.

Shaka: Mas que lindo patriotismo.

Lula: Sabia que o morro das cidades brasileiras são mais difíceis de serem atravessados do que esse Santuário?

Shaka: E o que tem nele? Deuses?

Lula: Há coisa pior, humanos com armas e drogas.

Shaka: Só isso.

Lula: Não vá lá, se não você morre.

Shaka: Morro carioca é melhor que o Santuário? Então se alguns dourados morrerem vamos contratar reforço de lá.

Lula: Seria bom se tudo fosse embora.

Shaka: Só acredito vendo. Saiba que eu sou o cavaleiro mais próximo de deus.

Lula: Então, faça-me um favor, peça a ele para ajudar o timão ser campeão brasileiro.

Shaka: Timão? Do que você está falando?

Lula: É o meu querido time, ela está quase vencendo a liga de futebol.

Shaka: Idiota, o que você tem a ver com uma equipe de futebol?

Lula: Nada.

Shaka: Nada? Então porque se preocupa com ela?

Lula: Eu a amo, ela me traz alegria.

Shaka: Como brasileiro é idiota, torcer por uma equipe de futebol, ha ha ha ha!

Lula: O futebol nos traz alegria, tristeza, emoção, esperança, glória, mas às vezes traz tristeza, ódio e violência, com brigas entre torcedores.

Shaka: Não entendo tamanha besteira.

Lula: Você pode permitir que eu passe, você é o mais próximo de deus, e deus deseja o bem de todos. Mas o que a estátua do companheiro Buda está fazendo aqui? Isso é desobedecer ao primeiro mandamento da lei do companheiro deus.

Shaka: O companheiro Buda é o meu deus.

Lula: Eu sou Cristão Católico Apostólico Romano. No Brasil, o nosso deus é chamado de Deus, muita gente nem sabe o nome dele.

Shaka: Que vergonha. E eles ainda não seguem a religião e se denominam católicos.

Lula: Se seguissem o Brasil melhoraria muito, Roubar e matar são contra as leis de Deus, os políticos e os bandidos irão para o inferno quando morrer.

Shaka: Você tem bom coração?

Lula: Acho que sim.

Shaka: Você gostaria de conversar com deus?

Lula: Sim, eu ficaria horas conversando com o companheiro deus.

Shaka: Então vou te matar e assim você vai para o paraíso.

Lula: Espere, ainda não viajei para todos os lugares da Terra no meu avião particular.

Shaka: Verba pública para comprar um avião e viajar pelo mundo? Acho que você vai para o inferno.

Lula: Qual é o seu nome?

Shaka: Eu sou Shaka de Virgem.

Lula: Você é virgem?

Shaka: Sim!

Lula: Ha ha ha ha!

Shaka: Está me achando com cara de palhaço?

Lula: Eu vejo cada coisa aqui, um cara na sua idade virgem.

Shaka: E qual é o problema?

Lula: No Brasil, só criança é virgem.

Shaka: Que comportamento ridículo.

Lula: Já sei por que você é virgem você é cego.

Shaka: Não sou cego, eu medito de olhos fechados.

Lula: Quando você vai abrir os olhos?

Shaka: Se eu abrir você morre.

Lula: Melhor não abrir.

Shaka: Vá embora logo.

Lula: Tenho que chegar em Atena.

Shaka: Você não vai conseguir passar por mim.

Lula: Vejo que você tem um forte lado espiritual, vou te dar uma bíblia de presente.

Shaka: Mas o quê que é isso?

Lula: É o livro sagrado do cristianismo, vale a pena você ler.

Shaka: Deixe-me ver.

Lula dá uma bíblia para o Shaka, e Shaka vai lendo as partes da bíblia.

Shaka: Que legal! Isso completa minha coleção, eu tenho o livro do budismo, o Torah (judaísmo) e o Alcorão (Islamismo).

Lula: Que bom que gostou.

Shaka: Muito obrigado, por ter me presenteado te permitirei passar.

Casa de Libra

Lula entra na casa de libra e vê a armadura de libra.

Lula: Uma balança de ouro, se eu pegá-la estarei rico.

Lula: Achado, não roubado. Desonestidade e pobreza são do espírito brasileiro mesmo.

O mestre ancião vê Lula entrando na casa lá de Rozan.

Mestre Ancião: Tem um louco na casa de libra.

Quando Lula vai tocar nela ele desaparece.

Mestre ancião: Pronto, isso ficará mais seguro aqui.

Lula: Mas que desgr... Caral... Por... Mer... Buc...

Mestre Ancião: Esse cara é do Brasil, o povo de lá fala muito palavrão.

Lula: Mas há ninguém aqui. Vou correr para saída antes que apareça alguém.

Casa de Escorpião

Miro: Você já é o quinto que está conseguindo passar pelas 12 casas.

Lula: Só quatro tentaram, isso é muito fácil.

Miro: Na verdade é difícil.

Lula: Qual é o seu nome?

Miro: Miro.

Miro: Pode passar.

Lula: Não vai tentar me bloquear?

Miro: É inútil tentar, eu tentei bloquear os outros anteriores, mas eles mesmo assim passaram. Então você passa também.

Lula: Bem vou continuar. Só sei que você não é brasileiro.

Miro: Não sou, mas como você sabe?

Lula: Por que o brasileiro nunca desiste.

Miro: Brasileiro é otário, faz as coisas inutilmente.

Lula: Sem falar no fracasso do referendo.

Miro: O que aconteceu.

Lula: Nós criamos o estatuto do desarmamento no Brasil para reduzir a violência. Fizemos um referendo para o povo votar sim ou não.

Miro: Qual foi o resultado?

Lula: O povo votou no não, com a frase na cabeça "Devemos manter nosso direito de nos defender".

Miro: Defender com uma arma? Que eu saiba arma serve para ataque não defesa. Escudo e armadura são defesa.

Lula: Eles não leram o estatuto do desarmamento, é por isso que o Brasil não vai para frente.

Miro: Sinto Muito, maldito capitalismo.

Lula: Foram as empresas de armas que financiaram o Não.

Miro: Eu votaria no Sim, um bandido foi cidadão de bem no passado.

Lula: Exato

Miro: Os que tentaram antes são brasileiros, sabia?

Lula: Só dá Brasil aqui, não acha?

Miro: Infelizmente

Lula: Me faz lembrar a música: A taça do mundo é nossa, com brasileiro, não há quem possa.

Miro: Você é um político, fala demais, avança para a próxima casa logo.

Lula: Eu me esqueci, me destraí conversando, mais uma coisa de brasileiro.

Miro: Graças a deus não sou brasileiro.

Lula: Mas seu nome é.

Miro: Só o nome, mas isso não é problema.

Lula: Tchau, companheiro Miro! Depois nós vamos tomar uma cervejinha.

Miro: Tchau... (falando baixo): Cerveja, que nojo.

Casa de Sagitário

Aioros: Bom dia, o que você faz aqui?

Lula: Estou indo falar com Atena.

Aioros: Eles te deixaram passar?

Lula: Deixaram.

Aioros: Então pode passar.

Lula: Estou conseguindo passar todas as casas.

Aioros: Então você está enganando os cavaleiros, mas a mim você não engana.

Lula: Vou te propor um desafio.

Aioros: Qual?

Lula tira um baralho convencional do bolso.

Lula: Vamos jogar BlackJack. Para ficar mais interessante vamos fazer 5 turnos.

Aioros: Combinado, eu aposto a passagem pela casa.

Lula: Eu aposto minha vida.

Aioros: Não seja idiota, não aceito, para que tirar sua vida?

Lula: Então vou apostar meu terno.

Aioros: Vou aceitar, eu não tenho roupas assim mesmo. Vamos começar.

Os dois começam a jogar. Jogaram 3 turnos honestamente, Aioros venceu duas vezes e Lula venceu uma.

Aioros: Quarto turno, se eu vencer esse turno eu venço o jogo.

Jogaram o turno, Lula pegou cartas no bolso sem Aioros vê.

Aioros: Ha ha! 21 com três cartas.

Lula: Eu com duas.

Aioros: O que? Vamos para o turno final

Lula usa o mesmo método e vence.

Aioros: Como isso é possível? A mesma sorte duas vezes.

Lula: Eu venci.

Aioros: Como prometi, você pode passar.

Lula recolhe as cartas rapidamente.

Lula: Jogar baralho é comum entre os brasileiros.

Aioros: Por isso você venceu, teve habilidade não sorte.

Lula: S-Sim. Falou.

Lula sai correndo para a próxima casa.

Aioros: O que há com ele?

Casa de Capricórnio

Lula: Já é a décima casa, para que colocarem tantas casas?

Shura: Eu sou Shura.

Lula: Beleza?

Shura: A passagem é proibida.

Lula: Já sei, mas deixe-me passar, diga que sim, não seja malvado. Sim? Shurinha lindo meu amor.

Shura: Não.

Lula: Muitas pessoas passam por aí?

Shura: As pessoas não conseguem chegar nem aqui. Mas ultimamente estão passando muitos humanos normais.

Lula: Eu serei o próximo.

Shura: Dessa vez, não permitirei.

Lula: O que você faz aí? Não é tediante ficar o tempo todo aÍ?

Shura: Infelizmente sim.

Lula: Divirta-se um pouco, eu tenho aqui 3 CDs: Pagode, Forró e Samba.

Shura: Não há aparelhos de som aqui no Santuário.

Lula: Eu tenho lá na minha casa.

Shura: Onde ela fica? Vou buscá-lo lá.

Lula: Em Brasília, Brasil.

Shura: Estou indo.

Shura sai para buscar o aparelho do Lula.

Lula: Agora é minha chance.

Quando Lula chega na saída, Shura aparece com o som.

Lula: Como você chegou tão rápido?

Shura: Esqueceu que eu atinjo a velocidade da luz?

Lula: Inacreditável.

Shura: Vamos dançar. Como eu uso o som, eu nunca vi um pessoalmente antes?

Lula: Com esses botões.

Shura: Vou ver os três.

Shura ouve os três CDs brasileiros e dança com o Lula ao escutar.

Lula: O que achou da música popular brasileira.

Shura: Por isso que os brasileiros são felizes

Lula: Por que não chama seus amigos?

Shura: Está legal.

Shura chama os outros cavaleiros de ouro para dançar. E todos aparecem, exceto Kamos, Afrodite e Aiória (este último você sabe o motivo). Saga está com sua personalidade má.

Saga: Vou destruir essa música ridícula.

Antes de ele destruir, sua personalidade boa volta.

Saga: Essa música trouxe minha personalidade boa de volta.

Moo: Nunca imaginei que você chegaria até aqui.

Lula: Mas cheguei, agora vou para a próxima casa.

Shura: Eu disse que não deixaria, mas mudei de idéia.

Lula: Valeu, companheiros do zodíaco.

Lula saiu de Capricórnio e foi para a próxima casa.

Shura: Que mal ele pode fazer?

Shaka: Nenhum.

Aldebarã: Aumentem o volume

Todos os outros: Não.

Miro: O hábito brasileiro de som alto é muito ruim, é insuportável ficar escutando som alto e incomoda os vizinhos.

Shura: Vamos dançar com um volume suportável que dê para escutar a música e motivar a dançar.

Aldebarã: Brasileiro é feliz, mas se irrita à-toa.

Casa de Aquário

Lula agora está na casa de Aquário e encontra Kamos jogando Game Boy Advance (um vídeo game portátil).

Kamos: Agora você vai morrer por me fazer interromper meu jogo. Nem o chamado do Shura me interrompeu.

Lula: E o que você está jogando.

Kamos: O jogo do meus sonhos, o Super Mario do Super Nintendo.

Lula: Isso é velho.

Kamos: Eu nunca tive oportunidade de jogá-lo na minha infância, por isso eu o comprei.

Lula: E que problema eu te causei?

Kamos: Minha obrigação é impedir todo mundo de atravessar essa casa, para eu te impedir eu tenho que parar o jogo por um momento.

Lula: E qual é o problema?

Kamos: O jogo é tão bom que eu não quero parar.

Lula: Então volte a jogar.

Kamos: Antes eu tenho que te matar.

Lula: Calma, companheiro cara, deixe-me ver o jogo.

Kamos mostra o jogo ao presidente.

Kamos: Eu estou tentando descobrir a passagem secreta nessa área, eu sei que existe.

Lula: Mas isso é muito fácil.

Kamos: Então me ajude.

Lula: Permita-me te ensinar.

Lula joga para o Kamos, que fica vendo o que o presidente está fazendo.

Lula: Pronto.

Kamos: Você conseguiu, é tão emocionante, eu a procurei durante horas. Muito obrigado.

Lula: De nada.

Kamos: Por ter me ajudado, deixarei você passar.

Lula: Bele...

Lula quando vai falar, vê que Kamos voltou a se concentrar no jogo.

Lula: Melhor dizer nada.

Casa de Peixes

Lula: Essa é a última casa, finalmente.

Afrodite: Como você chegou até aqui?

Lula: Com os pés.

Afrodite: Isso acaba agora.

Lula: Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Afrodite: O que há de engraçado?

Lula: Você... ha! ha! ha! Você é... gay ha! ha! ha! ha!

Afrodite: Como ousa, você é o primeiro a dizer que sou gay.

Lula: Então, ninguém nunca te viu antes.

Afrodite: Eu sou muito observado, o que leva você a me chamar de gay?

Lula: Você gosta de rosas, vendo o seu cabelo você freqüenta salão de beleza e sua pele é feminina.

Afrodite: Isso é coisa de gay? Que idiotice!

Lula: Experimenta ir ao meu país, você será zoado demais.

Afrodite: Você é dos EUA?

Lula: Sou do Brasil, lá também tem essas críticas que você considera idiota.

Afrodite: No Brasil, homem macho pode beijar outro homem na bochecha, não beijo de amor, mas de amizade.

Lula: Nesse assunto o Brasil está como os EUA.

Afrodite: Outro país idiota.

Lula: Não xingue o Brasil.

Afrodite: Xingo sim. Quer saber? Eu quero que os brasileiros e americanos tenham o mesmo destino que você.

Lula: Qual destino.

Afrodite: A morte.

Lula: Que horror!

Afrodite: Pouparei sua vida se você me responder uma pergunta. Se você respondê-la, poderá descer e sair com vida.

Lula: Que pergunta.

Afrodite: Esta pergunta é muito feita para brasileiros fora do Brasil. Quero que você me diga quais são os jogadores que estavam na seleção brasileira de futebol nas 5 vitória das copas mundiais.

Lula: Isso é muito fácil. Vou usar a inteligência. Eu só falo se você me deixar passar pela casa.

Afrodite: Nada feito... hum... bem... pensando melhor... eu deixarei.

Lula começa a falar dos jogadores para o Afrodite, e o Afrodite pega um caderno e anota o que o Lula fala.

Após Lula contar tudo.

Afrodite: Pode passar, companheiro Lula, mas...

Lula: Mas o que, companheiro cavaleiro?

Afrodite: Eu tinha coberto o caminho até a sala do mestre com minhas rosas. Vai demorar horas até o cara limpar.

Lula: O que eu faço até limparem.

Afrodite: Pode descansar aqui.

Lula: É ruim! nem!

Afrodite: Agora vou voltar a cultivar minhas lindas rosas, por está ocupado com isso eu não fui à casa de capricórnio.

Lula fica pensando até ver a enxada de capinar do Afrodite e ter uma idéia.

Lula: Companheiro Afrodite, os cavaleiros de armadura de ouro podem atingir a velocidade da luz, não é?

Afrodite: Sim, por que me pergunta isso?

Lula: Se você girar aquela enxada na velocidade da luz, você fará um vento forte que limpará as rosas do caminho.

Afrodite: Boa idéia, por que não pensei nisso antes, por pensar eu farei isso.

Afrodite gira a enxada e tira suas rosas da escada.

Lula: Muito obrigado, agora vou subi-las.

Afrodite: Adeus, você poderia voltar aqui para tomarmos um chá.

Lula: Ou um café.

Sala do Mestre

Lula entra e caminha em direção a Shion

Shion: Quem é você e o que você faz aqui?

Lula: Você é um cavaleiro?

Shion: Não, sou o mestre desse Santuário.

Lula: Eu quero ver Atena.

Shion: Ela está no templo logo atrás de mim.

Lula: Obrigado, companheiro mestre.

Shion: Hei! Você acha que tem permissão para entrar?

Lula: Como consigo autorização?

Shion: Tendo algo importante para conversar com ela.

Lula: Quero a solução para o Brasil.

Shion: Isso não é importante

Lula: Máscara feia, por que a usa?

Shion: É assim que eu devo ficar, por ordem de Atena.

Lula: Por que você não questiona a ela?

Shion: Tenho vergonha, maldito primeiro mestre, ele aceitou a máscara.

Lula: Se você me deixar passar eu falo com Atena para mudar sua máscara.

Shion: Você faz isso por mim? Então pode passar, mas não fala que eu te pedi isso, fala que todo mundo acha feio, então ela vai me oferecer uma nova máscara.

Lula: Pode deixar comigo.

Templo de Atena

Saori: Pode entrar, senhor.

Lula: Companheira Atena?

Saori: Quem é você e o que te traz aqui?

Lula: Sou o presidente do Brasil, queria saber qual é a solução do Brasil.

Saori: Isso é muito difícil.

Lula: Mas é possível.

Saori: Eu não posso dizer.

Lula: O que você me aconselharia?

Saori: Para melhorar seu país, dependerá de todos os brasileiros.

Lula: Como?

Saori: Diga quais são os problemas.

Lula: Corrupção, miséria e violência.

Saori: Os brasileiros deveriam se amar, serem honestos, procurarem ser justos e buscarem a paz.

Lula: Você é linda.

Saori: Por isso que o Brasil não vai para frente, eu sou uma deusa e você é casado.

Lula: Desculpe-me, vou tentar me controlar.

Saori: Você busca o bem do povo, não é?

Lula: Sim. Já ia esquecendo de dizer, a máscara do mestre é muito feia não seria melhor mudá-la.

Saori: A máscara dele? Você tem razão, foram os primeiros que colocaram aquela máscara, na época ela não era considerada feia.

Lula: E não seria melhor mudá-la?

Saori: Vou ver se o mestre aceita uma máscara nova, vou desenhá-la depois.

Lula: Você é uma deusa da mitologia grega, conte-me um pouco sobre a mitologia.

Atena começa a falar sobre a mitologia grega com o Lula. Após meia hora de conversa.

Saori: Entendeu?

Lula: Entendi. Muito obrigado por me falar sobre a mitologia. Foi um prazer te conhecer. Agora meu avião particular está me esperando para ir para a próxima cidade grega.

Saori: Já está indo?

Lula: Estou um pouco atrasado, tchau.

Lula sai e vai para o avião.

Saori: Ele veio perguntar sobre a solução para o Brasil, mas quis conversar sobre a mitologia e se esqueceu do principal motivo pelo qual veio aqui, a solução para o Brasil.


	5. Sílvio Santos vem aí!

**

Sílvio Santos entrou na onda dessa mania

**

1ª Casa

Mu meditava em sua casa quando de repente ouviu um som estranho:

"Sílvio Santos vem aí, olê, olê, olá! Sílvio Santos vem aí, olê, olê, olá!"

MU: Mas que cosmo estranho é esse?

SÍLVIO: Oeeeeeee! Mas que casa bonita! E você quem é? Ma ma ma ma que fantasia é essa?

MU: Eu sou o grande cavaleiro de ouro, Mu de Áries, e não permitirei que passe pela 1ª casa de ouro!

SÍLVIO: Passar pela primeira? Não! Não! Eu me contento com o segundo lugar mesmo. Hi hi ha ha! Eu só vim aqui para ter novas idéias para o SBT. E quem sabe contratar vocês para Praça é Nossa, mas para isso eu tenho que falar com seu patrão. Onde ele está?

MU: Ninguém fala com o grande mestre sem passar pelas 12 casas do zodíaco e enfrentar os 12 cavaleiros de ouro e eu sou o primeiro. Se quiser passar terá que lutar comigo!

SÍLVIO: Ha hae! Hi hi! Sai pra lá, que lutar nada, não gosto dessas coisas, sou judeu. Mamamama vamos fazer um acordo. Hi hi! Eu deixo você ser sócio do baú da felicidade por um ano inteiro e você me deixa passar. Ha hae!

MU (Pensando): Baú da felicidade? O que será isso? Deve ser uma caixa com uma armadura invencível e que pode trazer felicidade para quem a usa. Que dádiva! Com ela posso aprender mais sobre a Vida das armaduras sagradas e aprender a consertá-las melhor.

SÍLVIO: Seu tempo está acabando. Eu vou ter que jogar aviõezinhos para a platéia.

MU: NÃO! Espere! Está bem! Eu aceito o baú da felicidade por um ano! Onde ele está?

SÍLVIO: Oeeeeee! Muito bem, meu freguês nº 543758437657. Você acaba de se tornar sócio do baú da felicidade. Logo logo o Roque trará o carnê para você. Aguarde!

MU (pensando): Roque deve ser um assistente como o Kiki. Esse homem do baú deve ser mesmo um grande cavaleiro.

SÍLVIO: Oeeee! Ha ha! hi hi! Até mais cavaleiro! E não esqueça de pagar as mensalidades.

2ª Casa

"É ritmo... É ritmo de festaaaaaa... É ritmo... É ritmo de festaaaaaa..."

ALDEBARAN: Pare aí mesmo! Aonde você pensa que vai? Quem é você?

SÍLVIO: Mamamamamaa que homem enorme! Ha hae! hi hi! Quer participar do quadro Isto é Incrível?

ALDEBARAN: A sua morte será incrível se você não der o fora daqui!

SÍLVIO: Oeeeeee! Ma quanta violência neste lugar! Vamos lá, meu rapaz! Eu sei porque você é tão mal humorado. Olha só, tem um chifre só! Mas calma, eu posso resolver isso para você!

ALDEBARAN: Nem mesmo Mu pôde consertar meu chifre, destruído por Seya, como você poderia fazer isso?

SÍLVIO: Eu arranjo uma vaga fácil para você no AACD. Basta você participar do Teleton! Ha hae! Hi hi! Você pode ser o garoto propaganda! A gente pode até fazer um filminho com você, contando sua historia. Percebi que você é brasileiro. Imagine só: "garoto pobre sai do Brasil em busca de um sonho, mas perde um chifre numa batalha, ajude-'...ligue 0300...para doar 5 reais!" ha hae!

Aldebaran com os olhos cheios de lágrimas se curva diante de Sílvio e pede para que ele deixe ele participar dessa tal teleton para consrtar seu chifre.

SÍLVIO: Já está inscrito no programa, mas também vai ter de participar do "Isto é incrível". Oeeeeee!

ALDEBARAN: Sim , meu senhor! Participarei! Pode passar!

3ª Casa

SÍLVIO: Oeeeee! Mas não tem ninguém nessa casa! Se não morar ninguém aqui, posso montar aqui o cenário do meu próximo reallity show.

Sílvio vê então a armadura de ouro de gêmeos no chão.

SÍLVIO: Ma ma ma ma que armadura bonita! Será que está à venda? Posso colocá-la no hall do SBT. Vai ficar melhor que a entrada da Globo!

GRANDE MESTRE (voz): Quem ousa cobiçar minha armadura! E como ousa entrar na minha casa! Morrrrraaaa! Outra dimensão!

SÍLVIO: Socorrooooooo...!

: Oiiiiii! Sílviooooo! Agora é hora de conhecer os próximos participantes do show do milhão!

O mestre teve seu golpe interrompido!

SÍLVIO: Oeeee! Lombardi! Cuidado! Tem um cara aqui que está te imitando! A voz dele ressoa por esta casa, mas ele não aparece. Será que é o Sombra irritado comigo por tê-lo mandado embora do programa do Ratinho?

MESTRE (pensando): Mas de quem é essa voz? Que outro cavaleiro tem o poder de falar à distância? E que história é essa de conhecer os participantes? Será que ele tem o poder de descobrir que o cavaleiro de gêmeos sou eu, o grande mestre? É melhor eu deixar o cara de palitó com a arma estranha no peitoral passar antes que isso ocorra. Que os outros cavaleiros cuidem dele! E o matem!

SÍLVIO: mas aquela voz estranha sumiu!ha hae..hi hi...então eu vou passando...Lombardi...te vejo no estúdio numero 6 na gravação do family feud!oeeeeee...

4ª Casa

Eis que nosso empresário aventureiro chega à 4ª casa zodiacal e vê as inúmeras cabeças pelo chão e pelas paredes.

SÍLVIO: Ma ma ma que é isso? Será que são clientes do baú?

MÁSCARA DA MORTE: Pare aí mesmo e nem tente dar só mais um passo! Eu sou Máscara da morte e fui avisado que você quer chegar ao grande mestre, mas eu o matarei antes que tente!

SÍLVIO: Máscara da Morte? Ha hae! Ma você é algum vilão de novela mexicana? Que novela é essa para eu pechinchar? Hi hi!

MÁSCARA: Cale a boca! Vou te mandar agora mesmo para o mundo dos mortos! Sekishiki Meikai Ha!

SÍLVIO: Mas que efeito especial é esse? Oeeee! Mas isso deve ser muito caro!

E nosso herói vai parar no mundo dos mortos!

SÍLVIO: Oeee! Que lugar estranho! Ha hae! hi hi! Ma ma ma quanta gente nesse lugar, todos andando para um só lugar, para onde vão?

Então Sílvio Santos vê um antigo amigo.

SÍLVIO: Ma ma ma não é possível! Ronald Golias! Ha hae!

GOLIAS: Ô Cride! Mas o que você está fazendo aqui patrão? Você também morreu?

SÍLVIO: Morri? Saí pra lá! Eu não! Ma que lugar é esse?

GOLIAS: Ih chefia! Esse é o mundo dos mortos! Mas se você não morreu, só uma pessoa pode ter te mandado para cá, Máscara da morte de Câncer! Mas eu posso resolver isso facilmente, é só falar com o todo poderoso.

SÍLVIO: Você tem esse poder?

GOLIAS: Pô chefia! Isso é moleza! O poderoso é nosso amigo há muitos anos. Você sabe como é, né? O pessoal da praça comanda isso aqui, porque aqui a gente é maioria. Todos os atores da praça estão morrendo aos poucos, então foi fácil eleger o gerente desse lugar, o todo poderoso. Pelo menos nesse pedaço é seu antigo amigo: Manoel da Nóbrega! Wallaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr...ô cride!

Eis que surge Manoel da Nóbrega que reencontra seu amigo da época da caravana do Peru que Fala.

MANOEL: Siiiiilvio! Que saudade! Mas você também já morreu?

SÍLVIO: Não não! Ha hae! Foi o vilão da novela mexicana que me mandou para cá! Hi hi!

MANOEL: Ah! Você só pode estar falando do máscara da morte, mas é fácil te mandar de volta.

MANOEL: Afinal, você tem que garantir que meu neto assuma o lugar do Carlinhos para garantir mais uns 20 anos de Praça! Você mesmo pode voltar ao Santuário, basta desestabilizar o cosmo de máscara da morte, e isso Sílvio, você sabe fazer, é só fazer aquela festa barulhenta, e público para isso você tem. Olha só em sua volta quantos mortos prontos para te ajudar.

SÍLVIO: Ha hae! Mas isso é muito fácil. Música maestro. La la la la la lá! La la la la la lá! La la la laaaaa! La la la la lá! Lalalaaaaaa!

E todo o mundo dos mortos junto ao Sílvio canta sem parar sua famosa música. Todos juntos, Manoel da Nóbrega, Golias, a Véia surda... Então o cosmo maléfico de máscara da morte se esgota, desestabilizado. O espírito de Sílvio volta à casa de câncer.

MÁSCARA DA MORTE: Nããããão! O que é isso? Que música horrível é essa em minha mente? Estou perdendo as minhas forças! Maldito Sílvio Santos! Você tem grandes poderes! Não consigo me mexer! Música malditaaaaa!

SÍLVIO: Ha hae! Eu poderoso? Não não, ma ma ma é que eu tenho muitos amigos. Depois dessa, a Praça é nossa tem lugar garantido no SBT. Ha hae! Oeeeeee! Fuuui!

Na entrada da 5ª Casa

Sílvio estava prestes a entrar na casa de Leão, quando encontra Cassius na entrada.

SÍLVIO: Ih! Mais um gigantão.

CASSIUS: Essa brincadeira acaba aqui! Não permitirei que você entre na 5ª casa, porque senão Shina vai se apaixonar por você.

SÍLVIO: Oeeeee! Mas eu já sou casado. Sai pra laaaa! Ha hae! Eu preciso chegar logo ao mestre do Santuário para voltar a tempo para o domingo no SBT.

Mas eis que surge Shina também pronta para matar Sílvio.

SHINA: Cassius! Deixe esse cara comigo! Eu mesmo acabo com ele.

Cassius, como um cachorrinho sai de mansinho.

SHINA: Eu mesmo impedirei que você tente manchar o nome do Santuário. Venhaaaa cobraaaa!

SÍLVIO: Hi hi! Ma ma o que é isso?

CABUM!

SÍLVIO: Ãh?

SHINA: Quem ousa!

RATINHO (!): Sua anta! Você acha que você vai atacar o patrão assim? Que porcaria de golpe de venha cobra é esse? Agora você vai conhecer o verdadeiro poder da cobra: "A Cobra vai fumaaaaaaaarrrrrrr!"

E Ratinho manda o seu cassetete para cima de Shina, que cai, derrotada.

SÍLVIO: Oeeeee! Até você, Ratinho?

RATINHO: Pô patrão! O Lombardi me contou que você estava por aqui e eu sabia que precisaria de ajuda, então resolvi vir até aqui te ajudar. Foi fácil passar pelas outras 4 casas quando contei que trabalhava para o senhor, todos deixaram eu passar. Você está pagando um salário para eles maior que o meu?

SÍLVIO: Ma ma ma que salário nada! Não me venha pedir aumento, que se eu contratar esses caras, vou ter que reduzir seu salário.

RATINHO: Desde que você me coloque no horário nobre de novo. Olha que eu salvei tua vida!

SÍLVIO: Ha hae! Tudo certo! Então você volta para o horário nobre. Valeu? Agora eu vou para 5ª casa e você volta para o Brasil e vê se aumenta teu Ibope!

RATINHO: É pra já!

5ª Casa

Sílvio entra na casa de Leão e encontra seu próximo rival, possuído pelo Satã Imperial do grande mestre.

AIOLIA: Então é você quem quer passar pelas 12 casas? Não me parece um grande cavaleiro. Como chegou até aqui?

SÍLVIO: Ha hae! Ma ma ma isso é muito fácil. Nem sei porque vocês tentam impedir, está sendo muito fácil e estou tendo muitas idéias para os programas do SBT.

TRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMM. O celular de Sílvio toca.

SÍLVIO: AlÔ? Ha hae! Meu grande amigo Nelson Rubens, o que você quer? Voltar a trabalhar no SBT?

NELSON: OK! OK! Sílviooooo! Eu estou sabendo que você está no Santuário de Atena e já até sei que você está na 5ª casa de leão. Mas Sílvio, toma cuidado, porque fontes seguras me disseram que Aiolia está possuído por um poder do mal. Éééééeéé! Estou sabendo, e para acabar com esse poder ele tem que matar uma pessoa! Cuidado porque o mestre quer que ele mate você! Eu aumento mas não invento!

SÍLVIO: Oeeeeee! Matar alguém? Que coisa horrível. Ma ma ma quem que ele vai matar? Não posso deixar que ele me mate. Ah! Já sei! Ha hae! Ela está na geladeira do SBT já faz muito tempo mesmo. E já está fazendo hora extra na Terra. Ha hae! Fala Derci!

DERCI GONÇALVES: Porr...Car...Que merda é essa... Quem me trouxe para cá?

SÍLVIO: Isso é uma história de ficção, Derci, é fácil inventar essas coisa. Ha hae!

SÍLVIO: Pronto, Sr Aiolia! Agora você tem alguém para matar. Ha hae!

DERCI: O que? Matar? Caral...Porquep...

SÍLVIO: Ha hae! Foi mal, Derci, mas assim eu economizo teu salário, você já não faz mais nada na vida mesmo. Hi hi!

AIOLIA: Acabarei com a velha, mas depois é tua vez, seu idiota. Cápsula do poder!

Com um golpe certeiro, Derci é atingida e morre (até que enfim...hehe...) e se junta ao pessoal da praça é nossa...

(DERCI: Porquep...Vai se fu...Você inventou minha morte!

Cala a boca derci..hehe)

AIOLIA: Hã? O que aconteceu? Quem é você?

SÍLVIO: Ha hae! Eu sou Sílvio Santos. Disseram-me que você estava possuído e eu te ajudei a se libertar. Hi hi! Oeee! Agora, me dá licença que eu estou indo.

6ª Casa

Depois de libertar Aiolia, este permitiu que Sílvio continuasse sua saga. Ao chegar na casa de virgem Sílvio Santos encontra Shaka de Virgem.

SHAKA: Posso sentir sua presença Sílvio. Você foi um grande guerreiro até aqui, mas terei de aniquilá-lo agora. Eu, shaka de virgem, te mandarei para o inferno.

SÍLVIO: Sacha? Ah, bem que eu vi que você parecia com a Xuxa mesmo. Ha hae! Mas não, você tem que pedir emprego para os herdeiros do Roberto Marinho, eu não tenho nada a ver com tua mãe.

Shaka?

: Como não tem nada a ver comigo, Sílvio! E todos esses anos de parceria, gracinha. Ha ha?

SÍLVIO: Hebe! Ma ma ma não é possível. Ninguém mais trabalha no SBT não?

Shaka: Mamãe! Já falei para você não vir aqui!

SÍLVIO: Ma então você é filho da Hebe e não da Xuxa. Ha hae!

SHAKA: Eu odeio a Xuxa. O cabelo dela é melhor que o meu.

HEBE: Shaka, esse é meu patrãozinho querido. E você não vai tentar fazer nada contra ele a menos que...

SÍLVIO: Oeee! Como assim a menos que? Você quer que ele me mate?

HEBE: Gracinha, bem que você está merecendo. Meu programa está muito tarde. Os velhos do Brasil não agüentam ficar acordados para me assistir.

SÍLVIO: Ma ma ma é só isso, então teu horário está mudado.

SHAKA: Mas mãe, eu não posso deixar ninguém passar por aqui. É minha função defender o Santuário.

HEBE: Shaka, Shaka. Não ouse me desobedecer senão eu meto o pau em você no Fora do AR e nem tente fazer aquela maldade de abrir os olhinhos.

SHAKA: Não! Não quero ver você e seus amigos frescos me criticando naquela droga de programa. Vai Sílvio, passa, mas sei que não irá muito longe.

SÍLVIO: Ha hae! Dá até para fazer uma novela com a vida da Hebe e de seu filho escondido na Grécia. Ha hae! Quem sabe isso da Ibope? Até mais! Oeeee!

HEBE: Você está parecendo mulher com esse cabelo, querem que te chame de Shakete? E ainda por cima você é Virgem, Shaka.

SHAKA: Gay aqui é o Afrodite, só porque tenho cabelo longo e liso não quer dizer que eu seja gay.

Bla bla bla bla bla... A conversa continua até "a Shaka" convencer sua mãe a permitir que ele tenha cabelão.

7ª Casa

Sílvio Santos chega na 7ª casa, a de Libra, e encontra apenas a armadura de libra.

SÍLVIO: Oeee! Mas essa armadura é melhor que a da 3ª casa. Vai ficar melhor ainda no meu hall. Ha hae!

Sílvio tenta mexer na armadura mas uma força o impede, mas mesmo assim Sílvio insiste.

SÍLVIO (pensando): O que é issoo? Eu era pobre e enfrentei tudo para chegar aonde cheguei. Não é uma armadura de ouro que vai me impedir.

Sílvio vence a força misteriosamente (assim como misteriosamente o SBT da Ibope) e toca a armadura e ele quebra uma arma da armadura!

SÍLVIO: Hi hi! Ha hae! E agora? Quebrei a armadura, ma ma ma o que eu faço? Ah, já sei, antes que descubram eu vou substituir essa arma que quebrei por meu microfone do peitoral. Ele já está enguiçando mesmo, mais de 30 anos no meu peito!

Assim Sílvio sai de mansinho, sem incomodar a ira do mestre ancião, que na China, observava tudo, mas permitiu que Sílvio passasse pois gostou da arma nova da armadura. Achou que seria útil na luta contra Hades.

8ª Casa

O dono do baú chega na oitava casa e encontra Milo de escorpião.

SÍLVIO: Oeeeee! Já sei! Já sei! Você não pode deixar eu passar. Bla bla bla!

MILO: Isso mesmo! Você vai morrer assim que eu te atingir com a minha agulha escarlate ponto a ponto. Meus golpes acabarão com você quando eu atingir o último ponto vital de seu corpo.

SÍLVIO: Atingir o último ponto? Ma ma ma isso é muito difícil a não ser que você compre muitas tele senas você não vai conseguir fazer mais ou menos pontos. Ha hae! Eu até tenho algumas aqui para vender.

MILO: Tele senas? Eu sempre quis brincar com isso. O Shaka me contou, que a mãe dele sempre fala dessa tal de tele sena, se você me der umas eu deixo você passar.

SÍLVIO: Ha hae! Dar? Eu vendo, mas vendo pela metade do preço, como se você tivesse trocando depois de um ano, mas lembre-se se alguém vier aqui para vender tele senas também, passa-se de impostores, não compre. Ha hae!

MILO: Eu compro. Passa elas para cá e vai para próxima casa. Te vejo no sorteio da tele sena.

9ª Casa

Sílvio Santos, rumo à casa do grande mestre do Santuário entra na casa de sagitário.

SÍLVIO: Oeeee! Ma ma ma falam que eu tenho que lutar contra 12 cavaleiros mas em muitas casas não tem cavaleiro. Oeeee! Ha hae! Hi hi! Estão parecendo eu, mudam tudo e não avisam a ninguém. A única regra deste jogo é que não há regras. Ha hae! Parece a casa dos artistas.

Eis que para a surpresa de Sílvio 5 jovens aparecem em sua frente. Mas quem seriam?

SÍLVIO: Oeee! Tudo bem que eu reclamei não ter um cavaleiro aqui, mas cinco já é demais. Ha hae! Ma ma ma de que caravana vieram vocês?

5 JOVENS: Nós somos os cavaleiros de bronze. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki.

SÍLVIO: Oeee! Cavaleiros de bronze? Ha hae! Vocês devem ser mais baratos que os cavaleiros de ouro. Hi hi! Ou são cavaleiros de ouro falsificados. Ha hae!

SEIYA: Nós viemos apenas trazer uma mensagem.

SÍLVIO: Então deixem essa mensagem no Portal de voz do SBT. Ha hae!

SHIRYU: Nós temos uma mensagem do cavaleiro de ouro de sagitário, Aiolos.

HYOGA: Mas para isso o senhor terá que provar sua pureza de coração. Se conseguir tocar a armadura de sagitário, significa que é puro e verá a mensagem que aiolos nos mandou em sonho, mas se não conseguir tocá-la. Jamais receberá essa mensagem e morrerá aqui mesmo.

SHUN: Isso mesmo! Nós mesmos o mataremos se você falhar.

IKKI: Como deve ter percebido na casa de Libra, não é tão fácil tocar uma armadura de ouro, muito menos a armadura daquele que salvou Atena.

SÍLVIO: Ha hae! Mas isso é muito fácil me levem à armadura para que eu a toque. Ha hae!

Os 5 cavaleiros levam Sílvio até a armadura.

SÍLVIO: Oe! Mas que armadura mais bela! Vamos ver... Ha hae! Tocarei na ponta da flecha. Ha hae! Hi hi!

SEIYA: Se conseguir, receberá a importante mensagem de Aiolos para que possa seguir em frente.

Sílvio então com toda a facilidade do mundo, consegue por a mão sobre a armadura! (Como ele fez isso? Foi um truque?)

A flecha da armadura é atirada contra a parede e na mesma aparece uma mensagem a Sílvio:

"Sílvio Santos, se você estiver lendo esta mensagem, é porque é forte o bastante para chegar até aqui e puro o bastante para tocar na armadura de ouro, por isso é digno de receber uma instrução minha: Faça mais novelas brasileiras e pare de reprisar novelas mexicanas!"

SÍLVIO: Ma ma ma que emoção! Aiolos de sagitário me dando um conselho destes. Ha hae! Este conselhinho é caro, ma ma ma por amor a Atena, eu te atenderei. Ninguém nunca me pediu isso antes. Ha hae!

SEIYA: Ninguém te pediu isso antes, porque você não atende o público pessoalmente falando pelo SBT. Toda grande empresa faz isso.

Seiya então diz a Sílvio que ele é digno de seguir para a próxima casa.

SÍLVIO: Meu rapaz. Vou seguir minha missão então. Ha hae! E você, se quiser um papel na novela Os ricos também choram me procure na Via Anhangüera.

10ª Casa

SÍLVIO: Ma ma ma eu já estou cansado. Não agüento mais, vou sentar um pouco e descansar.

SHURA: você acha que esta casa é um asilo, velhote? Não vejo em você o espírito de um cavalerio que chegaria até a 10ª casa.

SÍLVIO: Oeee! Meu rapaz! Veja bem. Eu cheguei até a filha número 6, cheguei ao 2ª lugar no ibope, já cheguei muitas vezes ao 1º lugar, já ultrapassei os 70 anos e agora você diz que eu não tenho cara de quem chega na 10ª casa? Ha hae! Você não me conhece. Hi hi!

SHURA: Tudo bem! Tudo bem. Você conquistou tudo isso mas agora está na hora de morrer. Vou usar meu golpe da Excalibur e fazer um corte mortal.

SÍLVIO: Corte? Ma eu sou expert nisso. Ha hae! Eu já cortei vários funcionários, já cortei vários programas, é, pois é, já cortei muita coisa.

SHURA: Então você acha que é melhor do que eu? Acha que sua espada é melhor do que a minha?

SÍLVIO: Ha hae! Não! Minha espada? A pipa do vovô não sobe mais, a pipa do vovô não sobe mais! Ha hae! Hi hi!

SHURA: Você realmente é um grande sábio. Não é um grande lutador, mas é um grande sábio, tem resposta para tudo. Você me convenceu, merece passar adiante, merece chegar até o mestre. Vá em frente, passe pela 10ª casa.

SÍLVIO: Oeeee! É ritmo... É ritmo de festaaaaa... Vou chegar na 11ª casa... Hahae! Hi hi!

11ª Casa

"Quem quer dinheiro?"

SOLDADO: Eu!

SÍLVIO: Então vai trabalhar. Hi hi! Ha ha!

Sílvio finalmente chega na casa de aquário.

SÍLVIO: É ritmo, é ritmo de festaaaaaaa, é ritmoooo, é ritmo de festaaaaaaa.

CAMUS: Parado aí, onde você pensa que vai?

SÍLVIO: Oeeeee! Mamamamaaamama eu vou falar com o mestre do Santuário, é ou não é Lombardi? Ha hae!

CAMUS: Ha ha ha ha! Você acha que você é mesmo capaz de chegar na sala do mestre? Não faço idéia de como passou pelas casas anteriores, mas agora há de morrer. Você nem tem padrão de cavaleiro.

SÍLVIO: Mamaamam que bobagem é essa? Como eu não tenho Padrão? Você é muito desinformado meu jovem. Ha hae! Eu tenho Padrão sim, a Globo não tem mais Padrão.

De repente ouve-se um barulho enorme. Muitas pessoas carregando cabos e câmeras entram na casa de aquário e entre eles, Ana Paula Padrão.

PADRÃO: Estamos ao vivo, diretamente de Grécia para cobrir a batalha mais sangrenta da história. O empresário (meu patrãozinho querido) está atravessando as 12 casas do zodíaco!

SÍLVIO: Sai para lá. Eu não gosto que me filmem fora do palco, porque assim nunca pegam meu melhor ângulo.

CAMUS: Mas o que é isso? Quem é você senhorita? Como conseguiu chegar até aqui?

PADRÃO: Credibilidade é tudo nesta vida.

SÍLVIO: Ô Ana Paula! Mamamamama você está muito gastona. Oeeeee! Quem autorizou cobrir reportagem na Grécia?

PADRÃO: Eu só estou fazendo um jornalismo de qualidade.

CAMUS: Calem a boca! Eu vou congelar todos vocês com meu pó de diamante.

PADRÃO: Ai Camus! Na verdade eu vim pedir ajuda para você também. Como uma mulher muito bem informada me disseram que o cavaleiro de aquário tem o poder do gelo, que congela e descongela pessoas. E eu estou muito preocupada com congelações, é que minha audiência está pra lá de congelada. Depois que eu entrei no SBT eu congelei o Ibope nos 2 horário que me puseram. Pensei que você pudesse me ajudar, porque todo horário que eu toco, congela, ajude-me a descongelar o Ibope!

CAMUS (pensando): Nossa, que mulher é essa que? Congela tudo. Ela deve ser uma marina muito poderosa, até o horário ela congela!

CAMUS: Você acha que você pode ser minha aluna? Vê se se enxerga! Eu só treino menininhos loiros de olhos azuis. Ui!

SÍLVIO: Ma que história é essa? Oeee! Padrão eu gastei mó grana com você e já quer sair do SBT? Você acha que esse cara vai te dar um helicóptero como eu fiz?

PADRÃO: Mas se eu não der ibope meu maridinho me abandonará, porque vai achar que sou incompetente.

CAMUS: Então é isso. Você está determinada a lutar pelo seu marido e para isso você chegou até a 11ª casa e enfrentou seu patrão. Gosto disso. Gosto de pessoas determinadas e que fazem tudo até conseguirem seus objetivos. É como o Yoga que elevou seu cosmo ao máximo para me derrotar.

PADRÃO: Ah! Eu também faço yoga, é muito bom para relaxar.

SÍLVIO: Oeeeee! Ma que história emocionante! Isso me lembra o "Quer namorar comigo". Oeeeee!

CAMUS: É! Vocês têm bons objetivos. Vocês têm determinação. Deixarei que passem pela minha casa, mas tem uma condição.

SÍLVIO: Ha hae! Mamamama qual é essa condição?

CAMUS: Sílvio você tem que me prometer que enviará alguém aqui que atinja o zero absoluto!

SÍLVIO: Oeee! Mamamama eu mando! Assim que eu chegar no Brasil eu mando a Regina Wolpato aqui. Aquela lá da muito menos que zero no ibope!

CAMUS: Uma mulher que atinge algo menor que o zero absoluto? Isso deve ser incrível. OK, aguardarei esta marina ansiosamente. Podem passar.

Sílvio então ordena que Padrão volte ao Brasil para que ele continue sua jornada em paz.

12ª Casa

Sílvio Santos, já cansado, porém decidido, entra na última casa zodiacal e encontra um imenso jardim de rosas.

SÍLVIO: Oeeee! Mamamama aqui na Grécia eles também tem o "Quer namorar comigo". Ha hae!

AFRODITE: Então você é quem ousou atravessar as casas do Santuário. Acha mesmo que chegará na sala do grande mestre?

SÍLVIO: Oeeee! Você deve ser o cavaleiro de peixes. Mamama olha aqui, eu já estou cansado e não vejo a hora de falar com seu patrão para contratar vocês. Essas tais armaduras que vocês usam iam chamar muita atenção na TV. O povo ia gostar, principalmente as meninas, vocês virarão ídolos das minas do Brasil. Ha hae!

AFRODITE: O que? Ídolo das brasileiras? Você bebeu, né? Olhe para a minha imensa beleza. Acha mesmo que eu vou gastar esse corpinho com mulheres? Eu o uso para coisas bem melhores, mais salientes...

SÍLVIO: Oeeee! Olha a cabeleira do Zezé, será que ele é, será que ele é? Ha hae! Mamamamama você ia se dar muito bem no Brasil. Se preferir você pode virar ídolo dos rapazes também. Ha hae! Mas quem faz novela com homossexuais é a Globo, eu só compro novelas de fora, mas eu te encaixo em algum programa.

AFRODITE: Humm! Me encaixa num programa, mas você paga bem?

SÍLVIO: Sai pra lá! Aqui não. Ha hae!

AFRODITE: Neste caso terei que te matar. Lançarei sobre você minhas rosas diabólicas, que sugarão sua vida até a morte. Morra, Sílvio Santos! Rosas diabólicas reais!

Pedro de Lara la, Pedro de Lara la , Pedro de Lara la la la la la...

Quando a rosa ia atingir Sílvio, alguém surgiu na frente para protegê-lo. Era nada mais, nada menos que Pedro de Lara.

SÍLVIO: Pedro de Lara! Ha hae!

PEDRO: Oi Sílvio! Eu vim aqui para impedir que meu pupilo cometa este crime.

AFRODITE: Mestre?

SÍLVIO: Oeeee! Mamama você é o mestre dele? Ma que historia é essa?

PEDRO: Ora Sílvio! Você nunca percebeu que eu sempre carrego uma flor nas minhas mãos. Eu conheço as flores mais do que qualquer homem e fui eu quem ensinou o Afrodite a usar o poder das flores, mas ele me decepcionou...

SÍLVIO: Te decepcionou?

PEDRO: Sim, olhe para ele. É uma vergonha para mim. Um cara macho que nem eu ter um pupilo tão fresco! Por isso sempre escondi que sou o mestre do cavaleiro de peixes.

AFRODITE: Grande mestre, você me abandonou só porque não sou macho como o senhor, mas é que eu não resisto quando eu vejo um homem.

PEDRO: Cale-se! Não quero saber de bichisse aqui. Você é uma vergonha, ainda mais agora que tentou matar Sílvio Santos e atingiu a mim, seu mestre.

AFRODITE: Perdão, grande mestre! Eu sou uma besta mesmo.

PEDRO: É uma besta mesmo! Uma besta enorme! Um bicho de 500 cabeças!

AFRODITE: Bicho? Pode ser viado?

SÍLVIO: Mamama Pedro, deixa de drama! Você também já estava igual à Derci, é hora de embarcar mesmo. Ha hae!

PEDRO: Morro, mas morro com dignidade! Morro como macho ordenando que meu pupilo deixe o Sílvio passar.

AFRODITE: Perdão mestre. Sim! Para redimir meus erros deixo o Sílvio passar.

AFRODITE (pensando): Queria mesmo é que ele me passasse a mão.

SÍLVIO: Oeeee! Então vai logo Pedro. Muito obrigado por ter me salvado. Ha hae! E vai para o outro mundo logo, pelo menos você não é mais meu contratado, não vou ter que pagar nada para sua família. Ha hae! Oeeeee!

AFRODITE: Adeus, grande mestre!

PEDRO: Adeus!

SÍLVIO: Mamamama Afrodite não fique triste. Oe! Para você ficar feliz eu vou falar para o Gugu te colocar no quadro do domingo legal: "Um sonho de plástica". Ha hae!

AFRODITE: Jura? Ai Silvinho, eu te amo! Vou realizar dois sonhos, fazer uma lipo e conhecer o Gugu. Ai que delícia!

SÍLVIO: Sai pra lá. Isso é com o Gugu. Mamamama agora você me da licença que eu quero falar com seu patrão logo.

Então o homem do baú se dirige para a sala do mestre do Santuário. Será que Sílvio vai convencê-lo a assinar um contrato? Será que o mestre vai matar Sílvio? Ou Sílvio vai matar o mestre? Será? Será? Será? Aguardem... Sílvio Santos vem aí, olê olê olá! Sílvio Santos vem aí, olê olê olá!

Sala do Mestre

Sílvio Santos, o guerreiro zodiacal, chega finalmente a sala do mestre do Santuário.

SÍLVIO: Oeeee! Mamamama isso aqui é grande demais! Oeeee! Está melhor que minha casa, está melhor que a casa dos artistas. Ha hae! Será que deixariam eu gravar a casa dos artistas aqui?

Sílvio chega então a uma grande porta metálica que se encontra fechada.

SÍLVIO: Oeeee! Mamamama que se abram as portas da esperança!

As portas se abrem e, no trono, o mestre do Santuário o aguarda.

MESTRE: Sílvio Santos, seu imbecil! Então você conseguiu chegar até aqui, não posso acreditar que os 12 cavaleiros de ouro foram derrotados por você.

SÍLVIO: Oeeee! Ma eu derrotei ninguém não, eles me deixaram passar. Ha hae! Ser famoso tem suas vantagens. Ha hae! Hi hi!

MESTRE: Mas essa historia acabará aqui, eu serei obrigado a aniquilar o homem que ousou atravessar as 12 casas do Santuário.

SÍLVIO: Oeeee! Sai pra lá! Ha hae! Eu não vim aqui para brigar, eu vim negociar, eu tenho várias propostas para você e um pedido.

MESTRE: Várias propostas? Um pedido?

SÍLVIO: Oeeee! Mamamaama é claro que eu quero contratar os 12 cavaleiros de ouro para fazer várias participações no SBT, na casa dos artistas, na praça é nossa. Quero também que eles substituam o bola e o Marquito no Ratinho. Eu pago muito bem!

MESTRE: Você ficou louco? Você acha que os cavaleiros mais fortes do universo fariam parte de um cast de TV?

SÍLVIO: Mamamama eles iam ganhar bem e ficar muito famosos.

MESTRE: Ha ha ha ha! Como você é inútil! Não posso acreditar que você passou pelas 12 casas só para propor isso! Ridículo! E eu que pensei que você tinha descoberto o segredo deste Santuário.

SÍLVIO: Oeeee! Mama que segredo é esse?

MESTRE: Cale-se! Jamais revelarei! Se você não descobriu, jamais descobrirá e irá morrer agora mesmo.

Então o mestre vestiu a armadura de ouro de gêmeos e se prepara para atacar Sílvio, mas um cosmo muito poderoso encheu a sala.

MESTRE: Mas que cosmo é esse? Será que... Não pode ser... Ela não pode estar aqui...

MESTRE: Quem ousa tentar me interromper? Revele-se cosmo maldito! Revele-se para que eu o destrua!

Então com um cosmo fenomenal Saori entra na sala do mestre.

SÍLVIO: Oeeee! Mamamaama que moça bonita, quer participar do notícias breves do SBT? É só por as pernas de fora e ler o texto. Ha hae!

SAORI: Sílvio Santos! Você é um homem espetacular, conseguiu atravessar as 12 casas do zodíaco. Tudo para contratar os cavaleiros de ouro e para ter idéias novas para o SBT, mas uma força dentro de mim diz que algo muito sério acontecerá. O destino tem uma surpresa para nós, mas só o mestre conhece essa surpresa. Então, Saga de gêmeos, revele qual é o segredo do Santuário!

MESTRE: Ha ha ha ha ha! Saga de gêmeos? Você realmente acredita que eu sou Saga? Ha ha ha ha! Você está enganada, mocinha! Eu sou um inimigo muito pior do que Saga de gêmeos.

SAORI: Mas você usa a armadura de gêmeos.

MESTRE: Sim , porque eu também tenho irmãos gêmeos, mas não sou Saga, nem Kanon.

SÍLVIO: Então diga meu rapaz! Quem é você? Ha hae! Está parecendo o Lombardi, nunca aparece. Ha ahe!

MESTRE: Eu já apareci sim, Sílvio, muitas vezes, no SBT. Eu e meus irmãos, somos sêxtuplos, já fizemos muito sucesso na sua empresa, mas você nos cortou do ar e acabou com nosso sucesso. Então eu tramei dominar o Santuário para um dia poder matar você.

SÍLVIO: Oeeee! Mamama o que é isso?

SAORI: Do que você esta falando? Tire logo essa máscara e diga quem é você!

MESTRE (tirando a mascara): Eu sou Bozo!

SÍLVIO: Mamama é você? Então você quer me matar só porque eu te tirei do ar? Ha hae!

BOZO: Sim! Eu me apoderei do Santuário para ter forças suficientes para te matar.

SAORI: Então esse é o grande segredo do Santuário, um palhaço no lugar do mestre! Que vergonha...

BOZO: Não, Saori. O segredo é ainda maior, o mestre Saga me contou antes de morrer definitivamente, antes que eu lhe tomasse o lugar.

SAORI: Ainda existe um segredo maior? Que segredo seria esse?

SÍLVIO: Oeeee! Se isso estivesse no ar ia dar mais ibope que a novela da globo.

BOZO: Ha ha ha! Vocês nunca saberão qual é o segredo. Isso nunca!

SAORI: Se você não revelar que segredo é esse, terei de convocar os cavalerios do zodíaco para forçá-lo a contar.

SÍLVIO: Oeeee! Mamamama chega de cavaleiros. Já vi uns 20 deles. Vamos logo, Bozo, conte-nos o segredo.

BOZO: Nunca! Vocês nunca saberão!

Mas, para acabar com esse lenga lenga, Gugu aparece na sala também.

GUGU: Atenção, estamos aqui para ver uma história impressionante. É muito triste, muito trágico, muito cruel. Meu Deus, Sílvio Santos está prestes a lutar contra o mestre do Santuário e, meu deus! O mestre é o Bozo. Olhaaaaaaaaaa! É muito triste, é uma história emocionante.

BOZO: Nãããããão! Isso eu não agüento, essa tortura não! Esse cara narrando uma tragédia é pesadelo demais para uma pessoa!

GUGU: Continuamos aqui mostrando essa incrível batalha de 2 inimigos mortais.

BOZO: Chegaaaaaaaa! Tudo bem, eu conto! Eu conto! eu conto o segredo! Mas por favor faça essa praga fechar o bico!

GUGU: Calma! calma! Não dá para chamar os comerciais antes?

SÍLVIO: Não! Ha hae! Vai, conta logo então. Se não eu mando o Gugu colocar você no quadro "De Volta para minha terra" e você terá que voltar para o Brasil.

BOZO: Não! Participar do Gugu não! Eu já disse que conto!

SAORI: Vamos logo então. Qual é o segredo?

BOZO: Você, Saori, você é o segredo! Você é a filha número 7 do Sílvio!

SÍLVIO: Oeeee! Mamamama minha filha número 7! Que emoção. Ha hae! Hi hi!

BOZO: Sim, tudo isso foi tramado para prejudicar o Sílvio. Se ele não tivesse 7 filhas, 7, o número da perfeição, ele jamais seria perfeito e jamais seria feliz, por isso eu, quando fui tirado do ar, me juntei a Poseidon para influenciar o Saga a conquistar o Santuário e matar Atena para que depois eu pudesse ficar no lugar de Saga e matar o homem mais forte do mundo: Sílvio Santos!

GUGU: Olhaaaaaaaaaa! Saori é filha do Sílvio!

SÍLVIO, SAORI e BOZO: Cala a boca, Gugu!

SAORI: Então meu pai é Sílvio Santos. Que incrível! Isso significa que sou mais rica do que eu pensava?

SÍLVIO: Oeeee! Minha filha, mas que emoção. Ha hae! Hi hi!

BOZO: Sim, eu e Saga roubamos você, Saori, de sua mãe, uma mulher da vida que catou o Sílvio, e íamos te matar, mas aí o Aiolos te salvou, por isso, enquanto você estivesse viva, Sílvio, com um numero 7 destes, jamais seria derrotado e seria o homem mais forte do mundo e ele provou isso ao passar pelas 12 casas dos cavaleiros de ouro.

SAORI: Isso é muito cruel! Se não fosse meu avô e Aiolos eu nunca saberia que sou herdeira do SBT! e como herdeira, papai, eu ordeno que você coloque Lutas livres como a guerra galáctica no ar de novo!

SÍLVIO: Ha hae! Olha, não é bem assim, filha chata só agüento uma, 2 não. Ha hae!

BOZO: Vocês acham que vão ficar nesse papinho? Esqueceram que meu único objetivo de vida é matar Sílvio Santos? Morra, Sílvio! Gargalhada mortal do palhaço!

Uma força imbatível interrompeu o golpe do mestre. São os 10 cavaleiros de ouro e a armadura de sagitário.

BOZO: Malditos traidores! Como ousam me interromper quando a missão de vocês era matar esse homem?

MU DE ÁRIES: Mestre, nós já estamos sem moral alguma, os cavalerios de bronze passaram por nós, Seu madruga e Clodovil também e agora, Sílvio Santos. Não podemos manchar a honra do Santuário. Não permitiremos que o mestre do Santuário seja um palhaço como você! Sílvio Santos, você tem o poder de escolher um homem muito puro para usar a armadura de Sagitário, para que juntos, os 11 cavaleiros, já que não temos mais o cavaleiro de gêmeos em nosso meio, matemos o terrível Bozo.

SÍLVIO: Está bom então. Oeeeee! Eu escolho o herói número 1 do SBT, "o Chapolin colorado"!

CHAPOLIN: Não contavam com minha astúcia!

E chapolin veste a armadura de Sagitário...

SÍLVIO: Oeeee! Matem o inimigo! Ha hae! Hi hi!

Assim os cavaleiros de ouro lançaram seus golpes mais poderosos sobre Bozo, bom, o Chapolin não conseguiu usar a flecha de Sagitário, então ele jogou sua marreta mesmo.

BOZO: Nãããããããããããããããooooooooo!

E bozo caiu morto prometendo vingança. Será que ele vai voltar um dia?

SAORI: Agora todo o mal foi dissipado do Santuário e eu posso assumir o meu lugar de governar os cavaleiros do zodíaco de novo.

SÍLVIO: Oeeee! É isso aí! Que bom!

SÍLVIO (pensando): É melhor que ela fique aqui, assim não da trabalho no SBT. Ha hae!

MESTRE ANCIÃO: Mas Sílvio, você não queria contratar os cavaleiros de ouro para trabalhar no SBT?

SÍLVIO: Sabe como é, eu também já quis contratar o Pânico e desisti, vi que seriam mais úteis onde estavam e agora vi que vocês são mais úteis aqui também. Garantindo a segurança de Atena e a paz mundial! Ha hae! Oe! E eu posso contratar mexicanos para imitar vocês, sai mais barato. Oeeeee! É só uma pena que não poderei fundir suas armaduras para distribuir nos programas do baú, porque ouro vale mais que dinheiro.

SAORI: Sim papai! Estarei aqui zelando pelo sucesso da tele sena, digo, pela Paz no mundo.

SÍLVIO: Oeeeee! No duro? Então está bom! Vou voltar para o Brasil então. Ha hae! Preciso gravar o Roda a Roda desta semana. Oeeeee!

SAORI: Mas papai, você disse que queria fazer um pedido ao mestre do Santuário. Qual era esse pedido? Se eu puder ajudar...

SÍLVIO: É verdade! Oeeeee! Ha ahe! Hi hi! Eu queria pedir para que ele divulgasse um número, mas você pode fazer isso: Ajudem o Tele Ton deste ano! 0500-12345-05 para doar 5 reais; 0500-12345-10 para doar 10 reais; 0500-12345-20 para doar 20 reais (galera isso é serio, ajudem). Ha hae! Oeeee!

ALDEBARAN: É isso aí Sílvio!

SÍLVIO: Bom! Agora eu vou indo mesmo Ha ahe! Hi hi! Foi muito bom estar com vocês, espero vê-los de novo em breve. Ha ahe! hi hi!

E assim nosso aventureiro voltou para o SBT, cheio de idéias e saudades, e a paz continuou reinar no mundo e no SBT.


	6. Kiko também passa do Santuário

**

Kiko atravessa as 12 casas

**

Kiko, sabendo que Seu Madruga e Chaves foram ao Santuário na Grécia, pediu, esperneou, chorou, se arrastou até que a mamãe dele o levou até lá, pediram informações e tudo mais até que chegaram no Santuário. Chegando lá Kiko e Dona Florinda ficaram impressionados com o tamanho da escadaria e se perguntaram:

Dona Florinda: Como que a gentalha do Chaves e do Seu Madruga subiram tudo isso? Eles são desnutridos, mas deixa para lá e vamos subir.

Ares

Kiko e sua mamãe finalmente chegaram a casa de Ares cujo guardião é Mu. Mú os vendo disse: Mú: O que fazem aqui? Quem são vocês? Vocês estão perdidos?

Kiko: Não estamos perdidos. Viemos aqui porque Seu Madruga subiu as doze casas e queremos subir também. Você os viu?

Mú: Ah! Sim! Foi ele quem consertou a minha armadura, ela estava um pouco feia, deixarei vocês passarem só porque são amigos do Seu Madruga.

Kiko: Beleza! Valeu, tio.

Eles se despedem e continuam a subir.

Touro

Kiko e sua mãe chegam na casa de touro, onde Aldebaran estava. Aldebaran estava sentado, pensando como iria recuperar seu chifre. Ele vê que tem alguém chegando e pensa:

Aldebaran: Não posso perder meu outro chifre vou ter que matá-los.

Kiko chega na casa e vendo Aldebaran com um chifre só na cabeça começa a dar aquela risadinha dele:

Kiko: Olha, mamãe! Um touro humano com um chifre só. Que engraçado!

Aldebaran ouvindo isso diz:

Aldebaran: O que eu sou?

E Kiko com aquele jeitinho:

Kiko: Touro deficiente? Humano com chifre? Minotauro? Chifrudo, isso sim, isso sim! Não deu!

Então Aldebaran solta o grande chifre em Kiko que cai quase morto no chão. Dona Florinda vendo isso diz:

Dona Florinda: Seu bruto! Você vai ver o que é bom para tosse.

Dona Florinda parte para cima dele e corta o outro chifre com aquele tapinha que ela da no Seu Madruga. Aldebaran vendo que não tinha mais chifre sentou e começou a chorar, Dona Florinda diz para ele.

Dona Florinda: Calma! O senhor é casado?

Aldebaran: Sim, minha esposa mora no Brasil, e eu quase não a visito.

Dona Florinda: Ah! Então beleza! Daqui a pouco nasce outro chifre no senhor.

Aldebaran: Por que?

Dona Florinda: Oras porque ela pode estar traindo o senhor, assim nascerá outro chifre. Entendeu?

Aldebaran: Sim! Deixarei vocês passarem e com um pouco do meu cosmo restaurarei o Kiko.

Dona Florinda: Obrigado!

E assim Aldebaran restaura Kiko e eles vão para casa de gêmeos.

Gêmeos

Kiko e Dona Florinda, quase morrendo de cansaço, chegam a casa de gêmeos. Nela eles percebem que ninguém está dentro dela e passam assobiando. Quando eles saíram, eles percebem que saíram na entrada e que agora são duas casas.

Kiko: E agora, mamãe?

Dona Florinda: Já sei! Vamos fazer minha mãe mandou.

Então eles escolhem uma casa e entram nela. Lá dentro, eles percebem que há uma armadura em pé.

Kiko: Outro cavaleiro! Desta vez deixa comigo.

Kiko passa correndo até o fim, passando pela armadura e sem lhe acontecer nada.

Kiko: Vamos, mamãe! Ai, meu Deus! A bruxa do 71 voando lá em cima. Socorro!

E assim eles vão para próxima casa.

Câncer

Kiko e Dona Florinda chegam na casa de câncer. Quando Máscara da Morte vê Dona Florinda, começa a rir:

Máscara da Morte: Acho que não vou precisar te matar, senhora, pois você já parece uma caveira. Se eu te bater, você vai se despedaçar toda. E é perigoso você assustar os outros mortos. Hauhauhauhauahaahauah!

Dona Florinda ouvindo isso fica muito louca da vida e quando ela vai bater nele, ele diz:

Máscara da Morte: Espere! Não terminei. E esse seu moleque é até bonitinho, mas tem umas bochechas de bull dog velho. Quando eu o vi quase morri de medo pensando que era um outro morto. Mas quando vi que era um mero mortal, fiquei dando risadas sozinho aqui. Huahauhuahuahahuhuahuha!

Dona Florinda: O senhor vai pagar caro, vamos Kiko não se junte com essa gentalha.

Kiko: Sim mamãe, Gentalha, gentalha, puf.

Quando MdM sente o impacto da batida fica chocado, mas ainda vem a Dona Florinda e lhe dá uma bofetada na cara. MDM cai desmaiado todo sangrando.

Kiko: Vamos embora mamãe.

E assim eles foram para próxima casa.

Leão

Aiolia estava sentado com cara de doidão, por causa do satã imperial do mestre.

Quando Kiko e Dona Florinda chegam e vêem Aiolia, dizem: Outro cavaleiro!

Eles vão a uma parede e começam a chorar.

Caveleiro de leão: Por que choram?

Kiko e Dona Florinda: Porque teremos que enfrentar OUTRO cavaleiro.

Aiolia: Então irei matar vocês, para acabar com este sofrimento.

Antes que ele matasse os dois aparece um rato e dona Florinda grita: Mata! Mata! Mata! Mata!

Então Aiolia mata o rato e volta ao normal.

Aiolia: Obrigado por fazer eu voltar ao normal. Ai, credo! Que rato é esse? Eu estou com nojo e medo. Tira daqui! Tira daqui! Tira daqui!

Então Kiko joga o rato para bem longe e Aiolia para de dar showzinho. Agora, eles vão para a casa de virgem.

Virgem

Eles chegam na casa de Virgem, e veêm que Shaca estava meditando e tentaram passar de fininho. Mas Shaka percebe que eles estão tentando passar.

Shaka: O que querem?

Kiko: Queremos ver o mestre, e tentar atravessar as doze casas igual ao Chaves e o Seu Madruga.

Shaka: Aqueles mortos de fome? Passaram por mim, pois eu estava fraco, mas vocês não irão passar por mim. Irei tirar os seus cinco sentidos.

Então Shaka solta o tesouro do céu e tira os cinco sentidos do Kiko e da Dona Florinda.

E agora será o fim dos nossos heróis, será que eles vão se render?

Kiko e Dona Florinda estão jogados no chão.

Kiko diz suas últimas palavras: E agora quem poderá nos defender?

Voz: Eu!... O Professor Girafalles.

E começa a tocar a música de quando o Girafalles e a Dona Florinda se encontram.

Shaka: Como chegou até aqui?

Girafalles: Não contavam com a minha astúcia.

Shaka: Que astúcia?

Girafalles: Não te interessa, agorate! Darei o super poder do está, TÁ! TÁ! TÁ! TÁ! Morra, Shaka! Super poder do está, TÁ, TÁ, TÁ, TÁ!

Shaka: Nãoooooooooooooooooooooooo!

E assim Shaka é acertado e com o pouco do seu poder ele restaura Kiko e Dona Florinda. E assim morre. Dona Florinda dá uma xícara de café ao professor, que ela pegou na casa de virgem. Professor Girafalles beija a Dona Florinda e pede para ela tomar cuidado. Assim nossos heróis vão para próxima casa.

Libra e Escorpião

Dona Florinda e Kiko chegam na casa de Libra e vendo que não há alguém lá dentro, eles passam correndo.

Milo estava sentado na sua casa tirando um ronco, mas ele percebe que Kiko e Dona Florinda chegam na casa dele.

Milo: Não sei como vocês chegaram aqui, mas irão morrer. Unha escarlate!

O golpe não pega e Milo tenta de novo: Unha escarlate!

O golpe não pega de novo, então ele percebe que a unha escarlate estava quebrada e estava de outra cor. Ele começa a gritar:

Milo: Nãooooo! Minha unha linda! Nãoooooo! Buááááááááááá!

Dona Florinda: Calma! Vou dar o endereço da minha manicure, quem sabe ela pode te ajudar?

Milo: Bigado, amiga, pode passar!

Dona Florinda: Dinada!

E assim eles vão para a próxima casa.

Sargitário e Capricórnio

Nossos heróis chegam a casa de Sargitário onde só tem a armadura de sargitário, então eles passam para próxima casa, a de Capricórnio.

Kiko e Dona Florinda chegam na casa de Capricórnio e veêm que parece que não tem ninguém e vão até o final. Quando chegam no final da casa, Shura aparece com a Excalibur e tenta cortar o Kiko, mas ainda bem que Kiko desvia do ataque.

Shura: Quem são vocês eu não sei, mas sei que irão morrer.

Dona Florinda: Outro chifrudo! Meu amigo se esta mulher que está nesta escultura te traiu não é culpa para descontar a raiva na gente.

Shura: Ela é Atena e sou o cavaleiro mais fiel a ela.

Dona Florinda: Bem! Você pode ser fiel a ela, mas ela deve te trair por aí com outro cara, metendo chifre na sua cabeça toda hora.

Shura: Cale-se! Não vou maltratar a Excalibur com vocês, vou usar o poderosíssimo golpe que o Seu Madruga me ensinou! Toma!

Shura aplica o cascudo toma chaves, mas de repente, aparece na frente da Dona Florinda o Chapolim Encolorado

Chapolim Encaracolado: Eu sempre te amei, mas não pude revelar este amor por você, Adeus!

Então o Chapolim Encolorado morre. Kiko fica muito nervoso e diz que Shura irá pagar por isso, Kiko então dá o golpe proibido pela mamãe dele, o último gentalha.

Kiko: Morra! ÚLTIMA GENTALHA! Morra Shuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Shura: Nãooooooooooooo!

Então Kiko cai todo machucado no chão, mas Kiko se levanta como nada tivesse acontecido, o Chaves e o Seu Madruga já fizeram ele passar por situações piores e ele ficava bom logo após chorar. Assim eles vão para próxima casa a casa de aquário.

Aquário

Então eles sobem até casa de aquário onde veêm Camus reclamando porque seu Game Boy Advance dele pifou. Camus percebe a presença de Kiko e Dona Florinda.

Camus: O que? Vocês meros mortais conseguiram subir até aqui?

Kiko: Sim e daí?

Camus: Então aqui morreram.

Mas quando Camus ia dar o seu golpe aparece a Chiquinha subindo com o patinete do Kiko, o Kiko fica muito nervoso:

Kiko: O que você está fazendo com o meu patinete?

Chiquinha: Eu o achei jogado lá embaixo e resolvi subir aqui para achar um lugar para andar e achei, aqui.

Kiko: Você não vai andar no meu patinete coisa nenhuma! Dá ele aqui!

Chiquinha: Não!

Kiko então puxa o cabelo da Chiquinha e diz: Você não vai com a minha cara?

Então Kiko deixa o patinete perto dele, e quando ele vira ele vê o Camus andando no seu patinete.

Camus: Hahahahaha! É muito legal andar nisso aqui se você me der ele eu deixo vocês passar.

Kiko: Está bom!

Camus: Obrigado! Agora vão só falta uma casa.

E assim nossos heróis seguem para a próxima casa, a de Peixes.

Peixes

Kiko e Dona Florinda chegam na porta da casa de peixes, e quando Afrodite vê a Dona Florinda, ele grita:

Afrodite: Jesus! Há um bicho vindo até aqui, até parece uma das caveiras do Máscara da Morte.

Dona Florinda quando ouve isso entra bufando lá dentro:

Dona Florinda: E você parece uma fruta com este seu cabelinho, esta tua unhinha feita, você é frutinha por acaso?

Afrodite: Eu não sou fruta. Sou Afrodite de peixes.

Dona Florinda: E ainda por cima tem nome de mulher, acho que você joga mais do lado mulheres! Hem.

Afrodite fica nervoso e solta as rosas diabólicas reais, Dona Florinda pega uma mão:

Dona Florinda: São iguais às que o Professor Girafalles me dá.

Afrodite: Aquele gigante? Ele compra rosas comigo.

Dona Florinda: Não compra!

Afrodite: Compra sim!

Dona Florinda: Não compra!

Afrodite: Compra sim!

Então o Kiko grita: Aí! Calem-se! calem-se! calem-se! Que vocês me deixam looou coo!

Afrodite e Dona Florinda: Ninguém têm paciência comigo!

Kiko: NÃO!

Afrodite então começa a chorar: Você gritou comigo? Estou magoado.

Kiko: Cala-boca! Morra agora.

Afrodite: Não! Espera bofe! Eu tiro o caminho de rosas e deixo vocês passarem. Está bom?

Dona Florinda, qualquer dia apareça aqui. E quando for vir, ligue, ok? Para eu chamar minha manicure e meu cabeleireiro.

Dona Florinda: Está bom! Depois eu venho tomar um chá.

Assim Afrodite abre caminho e os nossos "heróis" vão para a sala do grande mestre.

Grande mestre

Kiko e Dona Florinda chegam na sala do grande mestre. Abrem a porta com a maior facilidade, então eles vão correndo ao grande mestre.

Grande Mestre: No que posso ajudar-lhes?

Kiko e Dona Florinda: Queremos que você salve o Sr. Barriga da flechada! (eu não contei para vocês antes para vocês para vocês tentarem adivinhar porque eles queriam ver o grande mestre) Só o senhor pode fazer isso.

Grande Mestre: Não! Não é verdade! Você deve ir até a estátua de Atena e colocar o escudo em direção a onde ele está.

Kiko: Beleza!

Quando Kiko e Dona Florinda pisam no primeiro degrau da escada o Grande Mestre muda de personalidade e a máscara dele cai. Então Kiko veêm que o lugar do Grande Mestre tinha sido ocupado pelo Sr. Furtado. Então Sr. Furtado se vira contra eles.

Sr. Furtado: Nunca deixarei que vocês consigam fazer o Seu Barriga voltar, pois depois de morto roubarei suas coisas e fugirei daqui, mas antes disso, irei matá-los. Primeiro recebam o meu golpe. Ladrão dos cinco sentidos!

E assim nossos dois heróis perdem os cinco sentidos, mas Dona Florinda fica em pé enquanto Kiko cai totalmente no chão, quase morto. Dona Florinda vendo isso fica chocada.

Dona Florinda: Por amor ao meu filho te matarei Sr. Furtado!

Assim Dona Florinda atinge o 7ª sentido e ela recebe a armadura de ouro de peixes (Afrodite e ela ficaram tão amigas, que ele mandou a armadura para ela) e começa a tocar aquela músiquinha do cháves: "Que bonita sua roupa, que roupinha muito louca..."

Dona Florinda dá o seu mais forte golpe o "Xícara de Café". Sr. Furtado quando recebe este golpe cai no chão morto, assim Dona Florinda com a força que lhe resta sobe a até a estátua de Atena e vira o escudo para onde estava o Sr. Barriga. Depois disso o escudo cai e ela cai da escada rolando. O cosmo de Afrodite restaura os dois que voltam para a vila de novo, e dizem que nunca mais querem sair dali.


End file.
